Yokai's Conduit: Year One
by Theboblinator
Summary: After the Ray Sphere Event, Cole and his younger brother Alex are seen as heroes to the citizens of Empire City. However, the Beast is coming, and the two brothers are the only ones who can stop it. But when Cole gets an offer for his younger brother to go to school and relax before that day, the two discuss it, and Alex is soon on his way to Yokai Academy. (Rated M b/c it's R V)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Time To Relax**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Well guys, I mentioned this in my other R+V story. And this was the crossover that I was referring to! Granted, I had a thought in my head about a R+V and Prototype crossover, but I'm still going through the planning phase for that, if I ever end up writing it.**

 **But for now, I'm gonna focus on this one. Now, I got this idea from a couple other stories in the category, however most of the ideas came from one in particular. "inFAMOUS Vampire". That story is great, and you'll probably see quite a few ideas in here that can be traced back to that story. The other one is also good, a little lacking in the update department, but I'm not really one to be saying that, now am I? But, either way, it's called "inFamous Salvation" and it's by JAYSEN. So, make sure you guys check that one out as well!**

 **The two main things that this story has that are similar to "inFAMOUS Vampire": The story is going to be centered on Cole's younger brother, and there _will_ be Karma choices! Most of them will be the same as that story, since they're the obvious ones that would be put in if this were an actual game in the series, while I'll also put in quite a few of my own, since I don't want to completely copy off  Wraith002's ideas.**

 **That being said, just like in "A Wintersfield Attends Yokai", Tsukune _will_ still be in this! So, the Tsukune x Moka pairing is staying the same. (Though, it probably won't happen for a while since my OC is going to be paired with only one of the girls, so Tsukune's "harem" will still be in this for some time to come.) As for my OC's pairing… Well, you'll see. Though I have a feeling that most of you will know who I'm choosing because of events in canon.**

 **Also, as for timelines: Just like in Wraith002's story, I'm gonna go through the events of the first year at Yokai with the gang, then go through the events of inFAMOUS 2, and then go through the second year at Yokai. Now, I'm still working out the rough sketches for how I'm gonna do this, since for those of you who have played, or watched playthroughs of, inFAMOUS 2, you guys know how it ends if you go along the good Karma choices. So, I'm gonna need to find out a way to get past that so that I won't be stuck. Also, for this, I'm separating these times into three stories.**

 **Now, for those of you who have read my other R+V story, you'll know that I work off the Anime (This is the same for all my stories as well). So, when I reach the end of the second season, I'm either gonna end the series there, or continue it. However, in order to continue it, I'm gonna need your guy's suggestions on how I can do this, since so far, I've been unable to access the manga online. And as far as I've seen, I can't find any of the manga in the stores in my area. So, if anyone could help me, then you guys will get to see this story, as well as my other one, continued.**

 **But, that's about all I have to say for now. So, after almost 600 words of an Author's Note, I give you the first chapter of "Yokai's Conduit: Year One"!**

* * *

 _Hey there. The name's Alex McGrath. And up until a month ago, life was simple here in Empire city. Wake up in the morning, go to school, do the God forsaken paper called homework, and then hang out with my older brother Cole, his best friend Zeke, and his girlfriend Trish. Or, the other possibility is that I would do my job alongside Cole as bike couriers for the city. Then fall asleep, and follow the same schedule the next day._

 _My mom and dad ended up passing away a few years prior, so Cole had to drop out of college in order to care for me. Yeah, I was thirteen at the time, so even if I'd just turned into a teenager, I was still legally a minor. So, it ended up being Cole's priority to take care of me. Now I'm sixteen. Life was pretty good during those times. The two of us were the kinds of people that you'd never notice. Just two guys delivering packages to people you'd never know._

 _But then one day… A package found_ us _._

 _Thousands died due to the blast that the package in question created. Five square blocks smashed into rubble. And at the center… Was me and my older brother._

 _Alive… But changed. We gained powers over electricity, with no idea how at the time. In all honesty, I saw them from two different angles. On one side, it was awesome that me and my brother gained powers. But on the other, I thought of the people that we had heard dying around us, and how thousands had to die for me and my brother to gain these powers._

 _But no one could've seen what was coming afterwards._

 _Back then, Empire City was in quarantine. It had gone to_ hell _. Other people with powers started showing up, and it was our job to sort through it all. Find out who had given us that package, and why. Hell, even Zeke turned his back on us and tried to get powers of his own at one point._

 _But in the end, we found the one responsible…_

 _Kessler._

 _He explained everything to us through a vision of the future. A future that was in ruins due to one being that had powers unlike any of the other powers that people had that we'd seen. A beast is coming. A monster only Cole and I can defeat, provided we are strong and ready to face him._

 _Now, a month later, quite a few things around town have changed. When this mess first started out, my brother and I were treated like terrorist, due to some footage of us when we accidentally set off the package, the Ray Sphere, and starting the whole mess. And yet, despite the treatment we were given, we pushed on ahead and proved to the citizens that we were_ not _the ones who were to be blamed._

 _Things got better due to the good that we did. Ranging from simply healing citizens that were hurt on the ground, to saving the entire city from a deranged woman with mind control powers who had a sick obsession with my brother… However, none of this came freely._

 _My brother lost Trish, and Zeke turned his back on us due to greed. Granted, the man is now trying to make it up to us in any way that he can, but the betrayal that me and Cole feel towards him is still there. It doesn't cloud our judgment of anything he does, but it sticks with us, and will likely stick with us for a long time to come._

 _I went through all this at the age of sixteen, over the course of a few weeks. Stuck in a cage with the barbarians that used to be humans as most of the citizens turned to their baser needs. Some stealing, murdering, hell, me and Cole had to stop a few cases of rape during the quarantine. Those bastards would likely be in a wheelchair for the rest of their lives._

 _And yet, despite all this, it seems that fate has more in store for me before the Beast comes looking for us. I can only hope that this situation will better my chances of taking it on with my brother…_

 _Or else everything that we've done so far will have been for nothing._

* * *

 **Time:** 4:00 PM

 **Location:** Empire City, Neon District

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

* * *

The Neon District of Empire City was relatively quiet. The only sounds being the people conversing on the streets, and the cars driving along the road. Occasionally, the tram system would roll through, and add the sound of metal wheels rolling over the metal rails to the sounds already present. Since the McGraths had taken care of all the gangs in Empire City, the citizens could go about their days feeling safe and secure.

Mothers and their sons were able to purchase hot dogs at the local stands, while the water fountains were free of any black, mind-controlling sludge. Granted, there were a few people here and there who had an occasional complaint about having a hard time starting their car, or needing to replace the battery, but those were few and far between since most of them knew that they were drained for a good reason.

And watching over all this is one person, who's crouched at the edge of one of the buildings in the area. Dressed in white combat boots that reach up to his mid-calf, and partially cover the blue jeans he has on, while also wearing a white, button-up T-shirt, covered by a light grey, zip-up hoodie that's partially unzipped to reveal some of the white T-shirt, all of that covered by a white leather jacket, with a blue tribal design on the back between the shoulder blades. He has Caucasian skin, blue-grey eyes that seem to shine, and messy brown hair, which is hidden underneath the grey hood of his hoodie. **(Basically, imagine a "good" version of Alex Mercer's clothes from Prototype, with white leather boots added.)**

This person is none other than 16 year old Alex McGrath. At the moment, he's watching over this particular part of town in case any of the stragglers from the gangs that Cole and him had taken care of over the past couple weeks decided to try something. He'd already stopped two people trying to steal someone else's belongings, as well as three people who had tried to rob stores. Luckily, there were no attempts at stealing cars, though the brothers had a feeling that the reason for this was that they could literally drain the power from it as they drove by if anyone made an attempt.

After looking over the surrounding area for a few more seconds, Alex nods as he stands to his full height, and then leaps off the building. He lands on one of the many electrical lines, and the tell-tale sound of the metal plates on the bottom of his boots grinding against the lines, with the crackle of electricity following, causes most of the citizens in the area to look up and cheer at the sight of one of the two McGrath brothers. There were a few here and there who looked up with glares or scowls, but these were simply the ones that still didn't believe in the brothers, despite their attempts to show everyone who they truly are.

In response, Alex looks down at the citizens and waves with a small smile on his face, before putting his arms out behind him, and accelerating along the power lines. A few times he reaches the end of one line when it reaches a building's roof, and jumps onto another that's located on the opposite side of said roof. Eventually, he makes his way to the "base" that him, Cole and Zeke had made at the start of the quarantine, and uses his Static Thrusters to descend onto the roof lightly, brushing dust off his shoulders as he lands. When he looks up, it's to be greeted by a familiar sight.

"Hey there little Bro!" Zeke exclaims from one of the three couches that the three had set up on the roof. "How was the patrol?" He asks the teen, who gives a small smile at the man in front of him. The McGrath brothers had trouble with Zeke near the end of their quest against Kessler, and bonds had been shaken. But now, Zeke was doing everything he could to make it up to the two, and make things like they had been originally. It was a tough road the man was walking, but things were working out for the three, slowly but surely. In response to the man's question, Alex shrugs as he slumps onto a couch next to the one Zeke's sitting on.

"Eh. Had to take care of a couple thieves, and a few robbers in the Neon District. Not entirely sure what's going on with Cole in the Warren though." Alex admits, before putting a hand in front of his mouth as he lets off a yawn, making Zeke lower his sunglasses slightly as he looks at the younger McGrath.

"You alright there bud? How long have you been patrolling the Neon District anyways?" Zeke asks, making Alex blink his eyes a few times to refocus, before he thinks about the question.

"What's today? Saturday? Well… I got a few hours of rest Wednesday night. And since then, I've been using the electricity around the city to keep myself awake…" Alex trails off, his head nodding slightly, before he lifts it up once again, and shakes it to clear his head. Zeke whistles at the info that the younger McGrath gives him.

"Man, you've been working for a while then." He says, getting another nod from Alex as his head starts to lower once again. "Alex, bud, you need to rest. It's not gonna help anyone if you're going after the bad guys out there, and you suddenly fall asleep during a chase." Zeke tells the teen, making Alex look up at him with tired eyes.

"Yeah… I guess… I guess you're right Zeke… Wake me up… If you hear… Anything." He says as sleep finally starts to take hold, and he slumps down onto the couch, lying there as his breathing slows to show that he's fallen asleep. In response, Zeke sighs as he stands up.

"And here I was thinking he was gonna argue with me about it." The man mutters to himself as he takes a blanket from one of the boxes on the roof, and then covers Alex with it. "Sleep well little Bro…" He says, before sitting down on his couch once again, watching as the younger McGrath holds the blanket over his form, his face scrunched slightly as he no doubt dreams of the memories he has from the events in the city during the last month. Zeke sighs at the sight, before looking up into the sky. "I swear I'll make it up to you two… I'll make up the mistake that I made of leaving you two on your own…" He says as he picks up a beer, and takes a swig from it.

* * *

About half an hour later, Zeke hears the sound of electricity crackling in the air, and looks in the direction it's coming from to see the older of the two McGrath brothers using his Static Thrusters to descend in the air, and land on the roof. When he does, he walks towards the man sitting on the couch, and Zeke tosses him a beer as he gets closer. Cole catches it, before sitting down on the last available couch, taking off his backpack and placing it on the roof beside him, before taking a sip from the cold liquid as he looks at his younger brother, who's still sleeping on the couch across from him.

"When did he get back?" Cole asks Zeke as he gestures to Alex with his beer, making the other man sigh as he sits up and looks at the younger McGrath.

"About a half hour ago. Did you know that he's been awake for almost three days?" He asks Cole, making the older McGrath sigh as he takes another sip from his beer.

"No, I didn't." He tells Zeke, making the man sigh in response.

"The kid's gotta learn to relax. I mean, it's been nothing but patrols for you guys ever since you took that bastard Kessler down." Zeke says, making Cole nod as he looks at his younger brother, taking in the bags under his brother's eyes, as well as the fact that he's scrunching up his face as he sleeps. At the sight, he sighs once again, and leans back on his sofa. As he continues to look at his sleeping brother, he seems to be thinking about something.

Finally, he lets off a sigh, leans forwards on his sofa, and grabs his backpack. After searching through it for a few seconds, making Zeke look over at him in confusion, he brings out a pamphlet and stares at it. "I think… I might have a way that Alex can relax." He says, handing Zeke the pamphlet. When Zeke looks at it, he does a classic spit-take, before turning to face Cole.

"You're kidding, right?" He asks, making the older Conduit shake his head. "But… How in the world would this help him relax? I mean, no one is _ever_ relaxed at _school_." He says in disbelief, holding up the pamphlet so that Cole can clearly see the words "Yokai Academy" on the front. In response, Cole holds up his hands.

"Zeke, I know. It's just… The guy who gave that to me gave a good reason… Even if he was a little sketchy." Cole tells the other man, making Zeke look at Cole in confusion as he lowers the pamphlet.

"What do you mean?" He asks, making Cole sigh as he starts to explain what made him think it was a good idea for Alex to go to "Yokai Academy". He tells Zeke about how he had met a man who was dressed almost identical to a Reaper Conduit on the in plateau in the middle of the area where the Ray Sphere Event occurred, and how the man was named "The Chairman". Apparently he was the man who ran this "Yokai Academy". Somehow, the guy knew everything that happened in Empire City, ranging from the initial blast, all the way through to the brothers' fight with Kessler.

Zeke was more than a little freaked out by this, since neither Cole, nor Alex, had revealed some of the more personal moments of their quest to anyone, and this man apparently knew all about them. "Alright, why do you think it's a good idea for Alex to go there Brother? I mean, if the guy knows everything that you told me, then who's to say that he isn't just trying to trick you into sending Alex there?" He asks, making Cole sigh as he takes another sip of his beer, before gesturing to the pamphlet.

"Because of what he told me about the school… Zeke, it's a place for monsters. And I mean honest to God Vampires, Werewolves, and a shit ton of other kinds. That Chairman guy said that there's even a monster _world_. I mean, can you imagine how many people in the city out there are actually monsters in human disguises?" He asks, making Zeke look out into the city with weary eyes.

"Man, first we had to worry about other Conduits, now monsters?" He asks, referring to the people with powers that showed up during the quarantine, and making Cole chuckle.

"Oh you haven't heard the craziest part. Apparently, us Conduits? We're considered "Boundary-Beings" by the monster world now. So now, you're living with two half-monsters." Cole says with a chuckle, before he gets serious. "But that's not all. Apparently, Alex will get a good education there. And to top it off, the Chairman guy said that he'll be able to practice with his powers there with no problems, as long as it's off the school's grounds." Cole says, making Zeke whistle as he looks down at the pamphlet in his hands.

"So Alex is gonna be able to go to school, and he'll basically be able to prepare for the Beast's arrival at the same time?" Zeke asks Cole, getting a nod in response.

"Yeah, I'm gonna talk to him about it when he wakes up and see if he wants to go. The Chairman said that the school year wouldn't start until Monday, but get this. The main purpose of that school? It's to get the monsters ready to be integrated into human society." Cole says with a smirk, Zeke giving his own a few seconds later when he realizes what the older Conduit is saying.

"So basically… Alex already has A's in most of his classes as soon as he steps through the doors." Zeke says, before he laughs a bit at the thought. "Man, that's gonna be awesome… Hey, that'll give him time to score a girl while he's there." Zeke says with a smile, making Cole roll his eyes with a small smile of his own. Trust Zeke to immediately think of girls when high school and Cole's younger brother are brought up in the same sentence.

The man had teased Alex about it back before the Ray Sphere Event, but since Zeke was around the McGraths almost all the time, Alex had picked up a bit from the man. He still thought of relationships like Cole did, but he had no problems with girls that were forwards, and would even react in similar ways. He'd just get to know them before he made a concrete decision.

Unfortunately, the Ray Sphere Event ruined all that for him, since now people either stayed away from him like the plague, or only wanted to be with one of the "Heroes of Empire City" for the fame. Not to get to know the _real_ Alex McGrath. The same thing could be said for Cole at the moment. Though… He was still thinking of Trish.

As the two men chuckle a bit at the mental pictures they have of Alex being with a girlfriend, with Cole partially hoping that it would be true so that his brother's life might be just a bit better, the teen in question sleeps. Though it's not entirely peaceful. Neither his nor Cole's dreams had been very peaceful ever since the Ray Sphere Event…

* * *

Alex woke up the next morning, fully rested, though stiff as a board after the eighteen hours of sleep he'd gotten. When he'd woken up fully, and stretched a bit to work out his sore muscles, Cole got his attention, and talked to him about the offer that he'd received from the Chairman. Alex listened the whole way through, nodding at some points as his brother explained the offer he'd been given. By the end, Cole was looking at his younger brother with a raised eyebrow.

"So you're just gonna believe all this, not ask any questions, and go to this school?" He asks, making Alex chuckle as he looks into Cole's eyes, holding up his arm and letting blue electricity run along it.

"Bro, over the past month we've ran into stuff that's made this city FUBAR. I don't think that a world filled with monsters, and a school that they go to, is much of a stretch." He says getting a loud laugh out of Zeke when Cole's face gets an embarrassed blush, since he'd done exactly what he'd expected his brother to do when he first met the Chairman.

"Hey little Bro, while you're there, see if you can't get a girlfriend." Zeke says, making Alex smirk as he looks over at Zeke.

"Hey, if I do, at least I'll be better off than you." He jokes, making Cole laugh this time while Zeke gives Alex a good natured glare while flipping him off. "But are you sure that you guys will be fine here without me?" Alex asks as he turns back to look at Cole, making his older brother smirk as he crosses his arms.

"Alexander Mercer McGrath, are you suggesting that your older brother can't handle the city on his own?" He asks, making Alex chuckle in response.

"Not really, just wanted to make sure. After all, this school, Yokai Academy, is a boarding school. Meaning that I won't be back for around nine months." Alex says, before his face gets serious. "And if that bastard the Beast comes here while I'm stuck at Yokai…" He trails off, and his brother gets a serious look on his face as well.

"Then I'll hold him off until you can get here. From what I can gather on that Chairman guy, I'd say that he wouldn't have a problem letting you come back here if the Beast shows up while the school year is still going." He says, making Alex sigh as he nods.

"Alright. Then I guess I should start packing, shouldn't I?" He asks with a small smile, Cole returning it as he walks over and places a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Yup. Never saw myself going back-to-school shopping with you so soon." He admits, making Alex laugh as the two use their Static Thrusters to descend from the roof, Zeke watching them go with a small smile on his face. Happy that the two brothers are still able to smile even after everything that they'd been through.

The rest of the day for the McGraths was spent looking for school supplies for the younger of the two. All the stores in the city had no problems giving the two whatever they needed for free, seeing as the two were the "Heroes of Empire City". So, the paper, pencils, pens, and everything else was easy to come by. However, that wasn't the only thing that the two got. Alex decided that he wanted to add a bit to his outfit, so he got white fingerless gloves, which the two made sure wouldn't burn if the younger McGrath used his electric powers while he was wearing them.

After this, the two bought a few spare clothes for Alex, all of which were identical to the ones he already had. However, after looking over the pamphlet, they learned that Alex would have to wear an academy uniform, which led to Cole laughing his ass off, while Alex scowled at the picture of the clothes. _If they were just in a different color…_ He steamed to himself as they continued walking along the streets. By the end of the day, Alex had everything ready, and went back to sleep like his brother told him to do.

"The last thing that I need is for my younger brother to go into school for his first day after spending the night before patrolling, and end up looking like shit in front of everyone." He'd told Alex, making the younger Conduit sigh as he relented, and fell asleep on the same couch as the night before.

* * *

The next day, The trio is standing at one of the bus stops around the Neon District, waiting for the bus that was mentioned in the pamphlet to come and pick up Alex. After a couple minutes, the bus shows up at 6:00 AM, right on time. As it drives towards the three, the two older men say goodbye to the teen.

"You make sure you do well there Alex. I don't want to hear about you coming back here after getting into fights over something stupid." Cole says with a smile as he gives his younger brother a hug, making Alex give him a smile in response as he returns the hug.

"What if I get into a fight for a _good_ reason?" He asks, making Cole smirk as he ruffles his brother's hair.

"Then leave them on the ground in Arc Restraints and go tell someone the truth about what happened. Having you sent home after being falsely accused of something would be worse than being sent home after doing something you're not supposed to." Cole tells his brother as the bus pulls in front of them, and Alex turns to Zeke, who hands him a camera.

"Make sure to take plenty of pictures there Alex. I want to know what's happening to my little Bro at that school." He says, making Alex smirk as he takes the camera, and places it in his backpack along with all his other belongings.

"And by that, you mean that you want me to take pictures of all the woman your age so that you can see if you can score with any of them." He says, making Zeke smirk in response.

"That too." He says with a thumbs up, making Alex chuckle as he shakes Zeke's hand, and then climbs into the bus. As he gets on, the man driving it turns slightly to look at him.

 **"So, you're Alex McGrath."** He says, making Alex nod as he starts walking along the middle of the bus, taking a seat a few seconds later.

"Yeah, decided to see what this place has to offer… That and my brother decided that I need a break." He admits, getting a chuckle from the man as he pulls away from the bus stop, Alex waving to Cole and Zeke as they drive towards the tunnel that the man drove through to get here.

 **"Well, you shouldn't have much trouble there after what you've had to do in Empire City."** The man says, making Alex raise his eyebrows as he turns to look at the shadow of the man, since his form is blocked by tinted glass.

"You wouldn't happen to know a guy named the Chairman would you?" He asks, the only answer that he gets in response being a chuckle from the man, making Alex roll his eyes. "I'm gonna take that as a yes." He says, before he reaches into his bag, and pulls out his iPhone, which had been tinkered with so that it wouldn't explode in his hand.

That was one of the many downsides to Alex and Cole's powers. They couldn't hold any electronics without them exploding, and the same went for firearms. The electronics were obvious, while the brothers guessed that the firearms exploding had something to do with the way they were designed… Or maybe the gunpowder most used.

Alex takes out his earbuds as well, plugs them into his phone, and starts listening to music as the bus continues driving through the tunnel. He closes his eyes, not noticing as the tunnel changes to a long one that has a rainbow of colors along the walls, before they exit a few minutes later, and are driving along a peaceful road towards a bus stop that has a single teen sitting at it. However, he does open his eyes when the sunlight streams in through the window onto his face, and he watches as the bus pulls to a stop in front of the teen, who then gets on the bus.

When this happens, Alex takes his earbuds out of his ears, and stops the music that he'd been listening to in case the teen wants to talk. Which, judging by the slightly nervous smile the teen is giving him, he does. In response, Alex gives the teen a smile of his own, before gesturing to the seat next to him as an invitation, which the teen takes. "Thanks." The teen thanks him, getting a nod in response.

"No problem. The name's Alex." Alex greets the teen, getting a small smile in response as the teen shakes his hand.

"Tsukune. Tsukune Aono." Tsukune says, making Alex smile. However, before anything else can be said, the bus driver speaks up.

 **"So kid. You're another new student at Yokai?"** The bus driver asks, his voice making Tsukune shiver a bit, while Alex simply shrugs it off. He'd been around enough people that sounded slightly like the man before. He was just glad that this one wasn't trying to crush him with metal, or control his mind.

"Y-yeah." Tsukune stutters a bit, since he'd never run into a man like this before, and he was giving Tsukune the creeps.

 **"Well in that case, you better prepare yourself. That's one scary ass school you're going to."** The man tells Tsukune, making the teen shiver again while he looks at the man with confusion, and a bit of fear in his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Tsukune asks, not receiving an answer as Alex looks at him out of the corner of his eyes in slight confusion, since the pamphlet made it quite obvious what the man was talking about, and if Tsukune was going there, he was either some kind of monster, or a Conduit just like him. However, he doesn't get the chance to ask, since Tsukune's phone goes off at that moment, and the teen answers it after giving an apologetic look to Alex.

While Tsukune talks on the phone, Alex looks out the window he was sitting next to, and blinks at the sight of the rainbow of colors along the walls of the tunnel they enter, idly noticing that Tsukune was talking into his phone with confusion since it apparently cut off his call as Alex simply sighs, turns to look out the front of the bus, and sees the white light they're heading towards.

 _Well. Into the great beyond as they say._ Alex thinks with a small smirk on his face, before the bus passes through the light, and into the place that Alex and Tsukune would be living for the next nine months. Neither one of them knowing just what would occur there for them.

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2: Well guys, turns out I was wrong! I managed to get out this first chapter just before I have to head off to my appointment to get my wisdom teeth removed! That being said, this is probably going to be the only chapter up for the next few days, but I figured I'd at least post it so that you guys have something else to look forwards to when I return!**

 **That being said, next chapter will be the first episode of the Anime, with a bit of a change since Conduits are considered Boundary-Beings. Now, as of right now, I do _not_ plan on having any other Conduits at Yokai Academy, though some will probably show up at points with simple Cameos, since I don't want to have to worry about having the personalities of multiple OC's in my head, and all the Conduits in the inFAMOUS games are too old to join the school. (Or in the case of inFAMOUS: Second Son, too young at this point in time.)**

 **Anyways, I think this is about all I have to say for this chapter, besides the fact that you should all go and read the stories that inspired me to do this if you haven't already! They're great, but if you don't like Tsukune being replaced with an OC, then I suppose you wouldn't exactly like "inFAMOUS Vampire"… But, either way, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this story, so thanks for taking the time out of your day to read it, and I hope to see you all in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Decisions, Decisions…**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: I'M ALIVE! So yeah, at the time that I'm starting this chapter, it's currently July 7th, 2015 and I'm typing this up while I'm stuck on the couch, and have ice packs wrapped around my jaw to help with the soreness and pain that comes with getting your wisdom teeth taken out. I consider myself extremely lucky though, because I was _out of it_ when they did it. I mean, it took maybe thirty seconds after they started giving me the stuff from the IV to get knocked out, so I didn't feel a thing.**

 **But, my personal life aside, welcome back to this story guys! So, I'm probably gonna be able to get this chapter out, and then either go back to my other R+V story, or I might go back and work on my RWBY fanfiction, or another one that I've let sit for a while. (In the last case, I was right… Except, it wasn't a story that I'd _posted_ that I'd let sit…) But, either way, know that I'm still working to bring you guys chapters even through the pain and soreness that I'm feeling!**

 **So in this chapter, we get to go through the first episode of the anime with Alex added in! Now, for those of you who have followed my advice and went to read the other stories, or have already done that even before you read mine, you'll probably notice that I'm not writing this out entirely like theirs, since I want this to be _my_ story.**

 **But, that aside, I guess that I should get to actually writing out the chapter, so that you guys can actually read the story itself. So, here's the second chapter!**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

* * *

"Wow, it's like a completely different world here on the other side of the tunnel." Tsukune says as he looks at the scarecrow that's standing by the tunnel that the Bus had driven through. He has his bag in one hand, while his backpack is slung over his shoulders. Alex stands beside him, his own backpack on as he looks at the surrounding area.

All the trees appear to be completely burned, no leaves visible on them what-so-ever, while the bark is completely black. As for the immediate area that the bus dropped them off, it was right at the edge of a cliff, which drops down into a sea that looks like it's filled with blood due to the red color that it has. However, his attention is brought to the street light that's above the scarecrow that Tsukune's looking at, which occasionally flickers, despite the sun still being out.

"Is that the school over there?" Tsukune asks as he turns to his left, making Alex turn away from the street light, and face the same direction as his new friend. The two of them able to see a tall building in the distance that can easily be seen over the forest of burned trees. However, they aren't able to focus on it for long, as the man that drove them to the spot speaks up with a small smirk on his face.

 **"I'd watch your backs if I were you…"** He seems to warn them, making Tsukune look over in confusion and slight fear, while Alex simply nods in response, having looked over the pamphlet more than a few times, so he understood what the man is saying. However, before Tsukune can ask why the man said that, he closes the doors to the bus, and drives back through the tunnel that he'd driven through to bring the two teens there.

As he does this, Alex and Tsukune look towards the school once again, before the latter drops his bag to the ground, and pulls out his cell phone. "I should call Kyoko again." He says, referring to the person that he'd been talking to just before the bus had driven through the tunnel and cut off his call. However, the brunet is shocked to find that there's no service in the area. "That's strange I had a signal before we went through the tunnel…" Tsukune mutters as he stares down at his phone, before shutting it off and placing it in his pocket once again.

As he does this, Alex looks at him with a raised eyebrow. _Didn't Tsukune read the pamphlet? It stated that this place is in a pocket dimension. So it makes sense that there's no connection to the outside world._ He thinks to himself, before shrugging as he claps to get the brunet's attention. "Well, we should probably get moving Tsukune. Don't want to be late on our first day now do we?" He asks, getting a nod from his new friend in response as Tsukune once again picks up his bag.

"Yeah, right…" Tsukune agrees, before the two of them follow the path that led towards the school and, by extension, through the burned forest. As they walk along the path, the two teens hear owls, ravens, and other animal calls. After a few minutes, Tsukune sighs. "I hope we're going the right way…" He says, making Alex look at him out of the corner of his eyes as the two enter a graveyard that's in the middle of a clearing in the forest

"Well, seeing as we're following the trail, I'd have to say that we are." He says, making Tsukune stop beside him, think about it, and nod with a relieved smile on his face.

"Yeah, I suppose you're-" However, before he can continue, the trees behind them start to shake constantly, causing Tsukune to turn around and fall on his ass with a yelp, while Alex simply gets into a crouched position in case something comes after them. However, the only thing that comes out of the trees is an unkindness of ravens, and Alex lets off a relieved breath, before turning to Tsukune, and holding out a hand for his new friend to take.

In response, Tsukune grabs the hand, and Alex hoists him up off the ground while his fellow brunet chuckles sheepishly. However, before anything can be said, the two of them hear something that sounds like squeaking of some kind, but they can't figure out where it's coming from. As the two continue to listen, the noise gets closer to their position, rising in both pitch, as well as volume. With a shared glance, the two start walking again, looking around every few seconds to check to see if they can't figure out what's making the noise.

 _Whatever that is it's getting closer…_ Tsukune thinks to himself as him and Alex keep walking along the path. Even after they leave the clearing, the sound continues to trail them like it's coming from right behind them. _Oh no, what the hell is following us?_ Tsukune asks himself nervously a few seconds before the two stop in the middle of the path, the sound stopping at the same time as them. At this point, Alex has had enough, and sends out a _Radar Pulse_ , which allows him to sense two presences. When he senses these two, he immediately turns around and looks upwards towards the first one, and sees a large bat that's flying above him and Tsukune.

"Just me, a bat! Wheee!" The bat in question exclaims, surprising Alex at the fact that it could _talk_ , but considering everything else that had happened to him in the past, it doesn't shock him nearly as much as it would have if he'd not lived in the Empire City quarantine. However, since he realizes that it wasn't the bat that was closing in on him and Tsukune, he quickly sends out another _Radar Pulse_ , and detects the second presence quickly closing in on the two of them. Or more specifically, Tsukune.

Without a word of warning, Alex reaches over, and pushes Tsukune behind him. This makes his friend yell out in alarm, but it's cut off when he sees the pink blur that suddenly goes flying past them, before it suddenly hits into a fairly large rock in the path, and starts to skid along the ground. When this happens, the two friends are able to see that the blur is actually a pink haired girl that was riding a pink bicycle, before she's suddenly thrown from her ride, and tumbles along the ground.

When the two see this, they immediately rush forwards, kneeling by her side a second later. "Hey, are you okay?" Tsukune asks, Alex right next to him, ready to send a _Pulse Heal_ into the girl if she needed it. However, that's proven unnecessary a moment later when the girl pushes herself into a sitting position in front of the two.

"I'm… I'm fine." She tells them, making the two relax as Tsukune helps the girl to her feet, and Alex walks over to her bike, picking it up and rolling it over to the two as Tsukune continues to help the girl to stand.

"Easy…" Tsukune says to her as she stumbles a bit, Alex placing a hand on her shoulder to keep her steady as well.

"You took a nasty fall there. You sure you're okay?" He asks the girl, getting a nod in response.

"Yeah, my anemia was just acting up. I'm fine now though." She tells them, getting nods from the two boys in response as they continue to walk through the forest towards the school, Tsukune bending down to pick up the pinkette's bag along the way, since she'd dropped it when she got thrown off her bike. As he does this, the girl in question finally notices the uniforms that the two are wearing.

"So are you two going to Yokai too?" She asks, getting nods in response.

"Yeah, it's my first year." Tsukune replies with a small smile.

"That's great! This is mine too!" The girl says with a large grin, making Tsukune blush a bit since him and Alex are standing by her side in case she needs any more help.

"Huh, so what do you know?" Tsukune asks, before the two notice how the girl seems to shift slightly as they continue to walk along the path, making them turn to look at her in slight confusion.

"I have to ask… What do you think about…" She trails off before she can finish her question, and looks at the two of them in slight nervousness, before looking forwards again with a faint blush to her cheeks. "Well, about Vampires?" She asks them, still shifting a bit as her nervous look stays on her face. At her question, the two friends have two separate thoughts.

 _It's a joke… It's gotta be._ Is what Tsukune thinks to himself. Meanwhile, Alex has a different thought completely.

 _She has that same look that me and Cole did when we were worried about the public's view on us when we first revealed our powers..._ He thinks, and decides to answer her with honesty, only for Tsukune to speak up first.

"They're fine by me. I don't have a problem with Vampires in the slightest. If you want to call yourself a Vampire, more power to ya'." He tells the girl, completely confusing Alex from the way that he answered her question, while the pinkette simply gets a large smile on her face as she promptly turns towards Tsukune and tackles him to the ground.

"Thank you!" She exclaims, Tsukune letting off a grunt of surprise as he's tackled, before he realizes that he's on the ground, and opens his eyes to see the pinkette smiling with unbridled joy down at him. "Well if that's the case, maybe we can be friends. What do you think?" She asks as Tsukune looks up at her with a light blush due to the fact that she's right over him, and anyone would have to be blind to see that she's not cute.

"Yeah, sure…" He says, before his blush gets slightly darker when she sits up so that she's practically straddling him, Alex looking at the scene off to the side with a slight smirk on his face, though he's still confused about what Tsukune said a few seconds beforehand.

"That's great! I was nervous because I didn't have any friends here yet." She says, before she opens her eyes as she realizes something that she should have realized when the two boys first helped her. "Oh, yeah, my name's Moka Akashiya by the way." She tells him, Tsukune's blush going away slightly as he looks up into her green eyes.

"And mine's, Tsukune Aono." Tsukune introduces himself, making the now-named Moka close her eyes and smile at him as the air appears to fill with sparkles around her. _I can't believe I get to go to school with a girl this cute. This is my lucky day…_ Tsukune thinks to himself. Unknown to either of them, the sparkles are caused by Alex as he trails his hand through the air slightly with a smirk on his face as he thinks up ways to get these two together since he found this situation to be one of those, "love at first sight" kind of deals, just like what happened with Cole and Trish… Though, the situation was _completely_ different.

However, unknown to _Alex_ , it wasn't only him causing the sparkles in the air, but also the pocket dimension itself, which affected the universal laws in the area, and allowed Anime Laws to exist… This was also slowly creeping into the outside world as well, which was why similar situations were appearing around Japan, and slowly making their way towards the USA and other parts of the world through the other exits that the tunnel the bus came through has.

After Tsukune and Moka get up, they head off towards the school once again, Alex and Moka becoming friends along the way as well, before the pinkette separates from them just before the entrance ceremony to put her bike away. The two brunet teens wave to her as she goes, before they head into the cafeteria for the ceremony in question. When it's over, the two head off towards their class, which after a look at the papers they'd been given, they find out is the same one. As they walk there, Alex thinks about Tsukune's answer to Moka's question from earlier as they had been walking to the school.

 _It was almost like he thought that she was joking or something… But, that can't be, can it? I mean, the pamphlet went over the main focus of this school, and the only way that he'd be allowed here is if he's a monster or a Conduit… Wait a minute._ Alex's eyes suddenly go wide as he stares at the back of his friend's head. _Tsukune's been speaking Japanese… Which means that he_ can't _be a Conduit since we're obviously in Japan, and as far as I know, Kessler didn't set off another Ray Sphere outside of Empire City._ Alex continues to think, thankful that the pamphlet had also mentioned that the bus was able to travel across continents in minutes, so he knew that the bus hadn't gone onto a ship and gone around the world while he listened to music earlier that day.

While he thinks about this, in the back of his mind he also thanks the fact that he'd taken Japanese as his second language in middle school, and studied it outside of school as well thanks to the anime's that he watched. _So he can only be a monster. But if he thought that Moka was kidding when she asked him about Vampires… Then that means…_ Alex's eyes widen even more as he reaches the only conclusion that makes sense.

 _Tsukune is just a regular human…_

* * *

A few minutes later, the two are sitting in their classroom, Alex sitting in the seat in front of Tsukune as they both look at the teacher at the front of the class. She's wearing yellow high-heels, a flat, brown skirt, and a tiger striped shirt with a white button-up T-shirt over it. She has Caucasian skin, as well as dirty blonde hair. Her eyes are closed at the moment, so it's unknown what eye color she has.

"Well good morning students. If you're new here, welcome to Yokai Academy! My name is Shizuka Nekenome and I'll be your teacher." The now-named Ms. Nekenome says with a wide smile and a cheerful voice, her closed eyes making her smile seem larger than it really is. In response to her greeting, Tsukune smiles while he interlocks his fingers underneath his chin.

 _Wow, the teacher seems really nice too. I really lucked out._ He thinks to himself, thinking about how so far, the three people that he'd met at this new school were all really nice.

"Well, I'm sure that everyone already knows this fact, but Yokai is an incredibly unique school. One that's exclusively for monsters! Yup!" Ms. Nekenome continues with a smile as she walks around her desk, her pointer in hand as she taps the board with it.

 _Sure, sure. Monsters… Wha?_ Tsukune is blind-sided by this fact, while Alex simply relaxes in his desk. Though he looks over his shoulder at his friend, who's face suddenly goes blank when Ms. Nekenome gives this piece of information. In response, Alex gives a small sigh, just before the sky is covered by black clouds, and lightning strikes outside the window. Meanwhile, Ms. Nekenome continues with her lecture, since that kind of thing was normal around here.

" _Currently_ this planet is well under the control of humans. So, in order for monsters like you and I to survive class, the only option is to learn how to co-exist _with_ _them_!" She exclaims, swinging her pointer out towards the students with a serious expression on her face as Alex sighs, and Tsukune mentally panics as he attempts to raise his hand.

 _Whoa! Teacher, what?!_ He mentally panics, while Alex has a different train of thought.

 _That, or show them that you're actually the good guys… And if you're not, then get ready to be taken down_ by _the good guys._ He thinks with a smirk, remembering all the Conduits that had been part of the Reapers, Dust Men, and First Sons that him and Cole had restrained and left in prison during the Empire quarantine, which unfortunately, still hadn't been lifted.

"And that brings us to, our first rule! Except in special circumstances, as long as you're on campus you must always remain in your human form. Everybody got that?" She asks with her smile back in place as she uses her pointer to gesture to the first rule that's written on the chalk board, In response to her announcement, Tsukune's hand starts to shake as he starts to think that _maybe_ she's telling the truth while Alex simply gives a small smirk.

 _Or, if you're a Conduit like me, then you don't have to worry about staying in your human form, since your human form_ is _your monster form._ He thinks to himself, letting a bit of electricity dance between his fingers at the thought.

"Rule number two! Never _ever_ reveal your monster identity to another student. I'm sure you can see why." Ms. Nekenome continues, Tsukune's hand, as well as the rest of his body, shaking more than ever as he begins to slowly realize that she _is_ telling the truth about this school. "Everyone _will_ follow these rules, right?" Ms. Nekenome asks, Tsukune starting to pale a bit when he realizes that he's surrounded by actual _monsters_. However, another voice speaks up, making the brunet teen stiffen.

" _~Humph~_ A bunch of boring rules." The voice says, making Tsukune, Alex, and Ms. Nekenome look at the person who'd spoken.

"And you are… _~Aha~_ , Saizo Komia." Ms. Nekenome says after looking at the role book. When she says this, the now-named Saizo sits normally in his seat, and gets a sickening grin on his face.

"If we _do_ happen to spot a human, why not just eat him? And if it's a girl, molest her?" He asks as his tongue starts to slither out of his mouth, the length of which allows it to reach down to his neck. However, as Tsukune starts to panic once again, everyone in the classroom feels the hairs on the backs of their necks raise, and look at Alex as he glares at Saizo.

"I've run into people like you before... And I left them stuck to the pavement for doing the things that you're suggesting. So how about you think before you speak you sick pervert." He growls out with a scowl on his face, the glare that he's giving the teen intensifying when his eyes gain a light blue shine to them. This makes everyone in class freeze, before Ms. Nekenome speaks up in an attempt to stop things from getting worse.

"Well, there's no chance of a human getting in here since the school is enclosed in a giant, secret barrier, which keeps them out. So, all the students and teachers here are monsters. But even if a human somehow wandered in here… They would be killed immediately." She says, and just as Tsukune's about to panic, again, Alex raises his hand.

"Yes… Alex McGrath?" She asks, making Alex lower his hand as he looks at Ms. Nekenome in confusion, his glare gone since he's no longer looking at the perverted student sitting at the desk beside Tsukune.

"But if the purpose here is to try and co-exist with humans… Then why would we kill one that accidentally got here? I mean, I'm sure there must be some type of monster either working here, or even going here as a student, who could just erase their memories of this place. Right?" He asks, completely surprising everyone there since he makes a valid point… Or in the case of the monsters who don't believe in what's being taught here, such as Saizo, a stupid one. However, Ms. Nekenome is in the prior category as she puts a finger to her chin in thought.

"I've never thought about that… But, it's been a rule since before I taught here." She explains to Alex. However, before anything else can be said about the topic, the door to the classroom opens, and a familiar pinkette can be seen in the door frame.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." Moka apologizes, making Ms. Nekenome turn to face her, the smile from before back on her face.

"Oh don't worry, it's alright. Go ahead and introduce yourself." Ms. Nekenome says as Moka steps into the room, the bag that Tsukune picked up earlier for her held in her hands, since it no doubt holds her school supplies.

"Hi, I'm Moka Akashiya." Moka greets the class with a bright smile. The reaction is instantaneous as everyone comments on how pretty she is, almost all of the men in class saying that they were already in love, while Alex simply smirks at the new development.

 _Well, well, well would you look at that? Looks like I've got a helluva school year to look forwards to with Moka and Tsukune in the same class._ He thinks to himself, just before Moka looks over and sees Tsukune sitting at the desk behind him.

"Tsukune it's you! I'm so glad we're in the same class!" She exclaims, jumping the brunet teen as all the other men besides Alex send death glares at the guy who immediately got the pinkette's attention, most of the girls watch with shock at the fact that the supposedly wimpy looking kid got the attention of the girl who was already established to be pretty, while a certain blue haired girl sitting in the back row behind Saizo sends a shocked and hate filled glare towards the pinkette for reasons unknown to everyone else besides her.

While all this happens, Alex brings out a slip of paper, a smirk on his face the entire time. _I think I'm gonna start a "Glomp Count" for these two. Let's see, there was one in the forest when Tsukune agreed to be friends with her, and now there's one when she realizes that they're in the same class._ He thinks to himself as he puts down to tallies on the paper, labeling the top "Glomp Counter", before slipping it back in his bag as Ms. Nekenome gets class under control again.

 _Yup, I'm_ definitely _gonna have a good year in this classroom._ He thinks as his smirk widens while the rest of the class slowly quiets down. However, the other guys in class continue to send hate-filled glares at Tsukune every few seconds, making the human fear for his life more than he already did.

* * *

Later that day, the students walking through the halls of the school stop and stare at Tsukune and Alex in shock when they pass, some even tapping their friend's shoulders to get their attention. The reason? Tsukune is being dragged through the halls by Moka, who has a large smile on her face, while Alex walks behind them with his fingers interlocked behind his head, chuckling slightly every few seconds at the scene in front of him.

 _I don't get it. What's going on? Is this a dream? It has to be._ Tsukune thinks to himself as he's pulled by the pinkette through the masses of students, a dark blush and a nervous smile on his face the entire time. _A school full of nothing but monsters? That makes no sense!_ He continues to think to himself. Even though in the back of his mind he knows that it's true from what was gone over in class, he still can't fully believe it.

Finally, the three reach the exit for the school building, Moka immediately pulling Tsukune over to the vending machine while Alex turns around and closes the door behind them, his chuckling increasing slightly when he sees all the guys who are pressing their faces against the windows in order to glare at his friend. _Man, I know that I should be worried for Tsukune, but this is just too damn funny!_ He thinks to himself as he walks over to stand by Moka and Tsukune, waiting for them to choose their drinks so he can get his.

After they choose their drinks, Moka and Tsukune each reach into the machine to pick theirs up, only for their fingers to touch. When this happens, Tsukune freezes, before quickly pulling back with a light blush on his cheeks. "I'm sorry!" He exclaims, thinking that Moka is going to be upset at him for even touching her, since that's what most girls in the human world did to him whenever he accidentally did something like that. However, when she doesn't do anything, he gets confused. _What the…?_ He wonders, confused as to why Moka didn't react like he thought she would. However, a few moments later, Moka looks up, and gives him a small smile.

"Oh, you're silly." She comments as she pushes him lightly… At least, she pushes him lightly in terms of _Vampire_ strength. Because of this, Tsukune feels like he'd gotten hit by a _semi-truck_ , and gets sent flying into one of the pillars that held up the roofing above the path they're on, making cracks appear where he hits into it. In response to the situation, Alex gives another light chuckle, before he walks over to his friend.

"Come on Tsukune, can't have you passing out on us now." He says, helping his friend out of the indent he'd created in the pillar, while at the same time subtly sending a _Pulse Heal_ through his fellow brunet to heal any injuries that he may have gotten due to the impact.

"Aye…" Tsukune says in a daze, his voice a little off as he shakily walks beside Alex since the _Pulse Heal_ had already taken care of any injuries he'd gotten, but his brain was still a bit messed up from hitting into the pillar. Meanwhile, Alex is laughing his ass of in his mind at how similar Tsukune sounded like Happy from Fairy Tail a moment ago.

"Don't mention it." Alex says with a light chuckle as he helps Tsukune to the bench that Moka was sitting at, before walking over to the vending machine, and placing a few coins in the slot to pick his drink, while his friends sit on the bench and started to drink from their own beverages. After a few seconds, Moka speaks up with a smile.

"This is fun, huh?" She asks Tsukune as Alex chooses his drink at the vending machine a few yards away. However, Tsukune doesn't answer her question, and the pinkette leans forwards to look at him with slight worry. In response, the brunet gets a blush as he decides to take a sip from his drink, while at the same time thinking more about the information that he'd been given in class earlier.

 _Really? This cute girl is a real live Vampire?_ He asks himself as Moka takes another sip from her drink, Alex walking over to sit on Tsukune's other side a few seconds later. _But then, what would that make Alex?_ Tsukune continues to wonder. However, before he can think about anything else, and before the trio can talk about anything, another voice speaks up from a few yards away as Tsukune takes another sip from his drink.

"Hey there sexy. You said your name was Moka Akashiya, right?" A familiar voice asks, making Tsukune do a classic spit take, while Alex turns to glare at Saizo as he leans against a wall a few yards away, a smirk on his face as he looks at Moka. However, a few seconds later, Saizo is suddenly in front of the three, with Tsukune being held up by his tie. In response, the brunet's two friends get up, only with two different reactions.

"No, let him go!" Moka exclaims, trying to get Saizo to let go of Tsukune as the brunet in question tries to get free of his grip. However, Saizo ignores her pleas, and instead continues to hold Tsukune in the air, while giving the human a sick smirk as Alex glares at him in complete hatred.

"So tell me, what's a smokin' hot chick like you doing making friends with numbnuts like these two?" He asks, sending a glance at Alex, who's continuing to glare at him, but isn't acting in case he ends up harming Tsukune in the process. "I mean, come on." Saizo says as he turns to look at the pinkette. In response, Moka doesn't answer, and just looks at him with worry as she thinks about what he might do.

And a few seconds later, Tsukune lets off a surprised yell as he goes flying through the air, before hitting into the vending machine from earlier, the metal bending around his body from the force of the hit before he falls to the ground. "Tsukune!" Moka exclaims, attempting to run to her friend and help him, only for Saizo to stop her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, forget about that punk ass and hang out with me instead babe." He says with the sickening smirk on his face once again as Tsukune lays against the vending machine, which now has cans spilling out of it. However, Saizo doesn't take into account the fact that Alex is still standing next to him… Something that he only realizes when every nerve in his body suddenly lights up in pain. " _~Aargh!~_ " Saizo cries out in pain, his hand leaving Moka's shoulder as he falls to his knees, electricity dancing across his form as Alex stands behind him, his arm covered in the same blue electricity.

"Moka. Go check on Tsukune." He tells the pinkette, getting a nod in response as the girl sends a glance at Saizo, before running over to the brunet currently leaning against the vending machine.

"Are you okay?" She asks her friend, Tsukune looking up at her a few seconds later with a grimace of pain.

"Yeah… I think so." He replies with a pain filled voice, before the pinkette helps him to stand, and the two make their way back inside the school. As they go, Moka looking over her shoulder at Alex, who gives her a nod. Then, he looks down at Saizo, who's slowly standing up and glaring at him.

"You bastard…" The teen growls out, only for Alex to send his fist flying into his cheek, causing Saizo to stumble backwards a few feet.

"I know you are, but what am I?" He asks with a cheeky grin, before his glare returns. "I already told you in class what I do to people like you. So let me say this much. If you go after my friends again… Then we're gonna have problems." Alex says with the glare getting harsher, before he turns around and starts to make his way into the school. However, as he goes, Saizo simply glares at his retreating back, before the can of tomato juice that Moka was drinking earlier rolls over in front of him. After a few seconds, a familiar tongue flies down to it, pulls it up, before the sound of the can being smashed can be heard, and the tomato juice falls to the ground, looking a lot like blood…

* * *

 _This can't be happening! How could she be so cute and still be a Vampire?! But, are we really that different?_ Tsukune internally asks as he runs along the halls of the school, passing by multiple other students as he runs. As he does this, he looks at a few. _So her… And her too… And… All of them?_ He asks himself, his mind finally realizing just where he is, and what the people around him actually are.

A few seconds later, he passes a familiar face, and Tsukune and Alex lock eyes for a second. When this happens, Tsukune's eyes are filled with fear, while Alex's are filled with surprise at the sight of his friend running, before Tsukune continues running, and they fill with realization. "Shit!" He hisses to himself, turning around and running in the direction that Tsukune came from in hopes of finding Moka.

After a few minutes, he finally checks the roof, and sees Moka leaning against the railing. At the sound of the door opening, Moka turns around, and gives a small smile when she sees Alex. "Oh, hi Alex." She greets, only for the smile to go away when she sees the seriousness in his eyes.

"Moka, we need to go get Tsukune before he- Damn it!" Alex exclaims as he looks over the railing, Moka doing the same a few moments later and seeing the teen in question standing by the gates of the school, his bag in hand and backpack slung over his shoulders. "Moka, we need to get down there." Alex says, before he vaults over the railing, and starts to fall to the ground below. Moka does the same, a worried frown on her face, before she lands perfectly, her Vampire strength keeping her from getting injured, and she starts to make her way to the gate as Tsukune turns towards the forest. While she does this, Alex slowly descends towards the ground using his _Static Thrusters_.

"Tsukune!" Moka exclaims, making the teen in question stiffen as he stops walking, before turning to face her as Alex lands on the ground beside the pinkette. "You were acting kinda weird back there…" Moka says, referring to when Tsukune suddenly ran off while Alex was making his way through the school. In response to Moka's comment, Tsukune looks away and the hand holding his bag starts to shake slightly.

"I just… I think I should go to a _human_ school." Tsukune says as he turns to face the forest once again. In response to his statement, Moka's eyes widen, while Alex's fill with sympathy.

"A… A human school? Why?" Moka asks in confusion and surprise, making Tsukune turn around to face her once again.

"Look! I really like you Moka, but I- I just can't stay here!" He exclaims. However, this only makes the pinkette look at him in shock, before she runs forwards.

"No way! You can't go to a human school, you can't!" She exclaims, grabbing onto his bag and pulling at it, while Tsukune pulls back. While this happens, Alex watches the situation with sympathetic eyes, knowing that Tsukune would have a hard time here if he stayed. However, he also knows how devastated Moka would be since Tsukune was her first friend.

"Moka please!" Tsukune exclaims, trying to take his bag back. In response, the pinkette stops pulling at his bag, but keeps her hold on it.

"I'm sorry… It's just that I don't like humans very much." She admits, making Alex flinch while Tsukune looks at her in surprise.

 _Shit. This is_ not _the best time to be saying that Moka. Nor is Tsukune the best person to say that to._ Alex thinks to himself as Moka starts to explain her reason.

"They can be cruel… I know because I attended human schools all the way up until junior high." She tells them. "I was lonely… Because humans, well they don't believe in monsters. I felt so different. It was like… I shouldn't even be there." She continues, thinking about her times in school before Yokai Academy, Tsukune's face losing its surprise and changing to a blank look, while Alex continues to stand off to the side with a similar look, only his face is blank as he thinks about his time in Empire City, and how similar it sounded to Moka's childhood at the beginning of the quarantine.

"It's all I ever thought about while I was there." Moka says with a sad look in her eyes, before she gives a small smile and looks up at Tsukune. "But then you said you didn't mind if I was a Vampire Tsukune." She tells him, crying a bit as she does so. "And for the first time in my life I didn't feel alone anymore." She tells him, wiping away the tears that had trailed down her cheeks. However, the moment it broken by Tsukune's next words.

"But still… What if I turned out to be one of those humans you hate so much? Would you still feel the same way about me?" He asks her, Moka's face changing to one of surprise as the brunet teen continues. "I'm a… _Human_. I'm sorry, but that's what I am. And the only reason I'm even here at all is because of a major mix up!" He exclaims, tears of his own appearing at the edges of his eyes as he admits this to Moka. Alex flinches when Tsukune reveals this, having already figured it out earlier. However, Moka's reaction is different.

When Tsukune tells her this, she pulls her hands away, and backs away from the brunet teen standing in front of her. "You're lying… You have to be. No human could have gotten in here!" She exclaims, her eyes filled with fear as she thinks about Tsukune's words. And the brunet teen in question notices this.

"I should have known you'd look at me like that." He says, making Moka stop looking at him in fear as she recognizes the hurt in his voice.

"It's really true, Tsukune?" She asks, attempting to reach out to him as his bangs hide his eyes from sight. However, she doesn't get a chance to touch him.

"Just stay away from me!" Tsukune exclaims, his voice filled with hurt and betrayal once again, before he looks up to glare at her. "You hate humans, right? Don't you?! Well that's okay! I don't need you! I don't need monsters for friends anyway!" He yells, making Moka's eyes widen, before Tsukune suddenly seems to realize what he yelled in his moment of hurt, and his eyes fill with regret.

However, a few moments later, he goes running off into the forest, Moka looking after him. "Tsukune wait!" She exclaims, but the brunet teen just keeps running, not once looking back. When this happens, Alex and Moka stand there for a few seconds, before the pinkette looks at Alex. "Alex… Are you… Human too?" She asks, fearful of his answer. However, he shakes his head in response.

"No… At least, not anymore." He tells her, before shaking his head once again. "But right now… That doesn't matter. What matters is that your first friend is running towards the bus stop intent on leaving. And you need to think long and hard about that. Is he a human? Yes. But he treated you like you were any other person, and only reacted when he revealed that he was human." Alex tells her, making the pinkette turn to look into the forest, before she runs into it after the human teen.

 _Tsukune..._ She thinks to herself as she runs. When Moka runs into the forest, Alex stays in the same spot with the same blank look on his face as before, before it changes into a smirk and he slowly makes his way after her a minute later. However, that smirk disappears when he hears Moka scream, and he starts to run in the direction that it came from, a glare appearing on his face when he hears a loud, dark chuckle fill the air after her scream.

 _I thought that I warned that bastard to leave my friends alone…_ He thinks in anger, realizing that the laugh belongs to Saizo as he sends out a _Radar Pulse_ to get a better location. However, when he does this, he detects a third presence in the same location as Moka and the bastard, and a smirk makes its way onto his face. _Good on you, Tsukune…_ He thinks to himself when he realizes that his human friend had turned around to help Moka despite their differences. However, the smirk disappears a few moments later as he gets closer to their position. _But you're still gonna need help._ He thinks, just before he runs into a clearing, and sees the three that he's looking for… Only to immediately become angered at the sight that he runs into.

 **"Beat it!"** That sight being Saizo backhanding Tsukune over the side of a hill while in his monster form, sending the human tumbling down the hill with pained grunts on the way down, Saizo watching from the top of the hill, laughing at the sight. **"What the hell are you, a monster or a mouse?! Ha! You're pathetic!"** He exclaims, pointing down at the teen as he continues to roll down the hill, only for Moka to sprint past him, and jump down the hill after the brunet teen. However, before Saizo can question the new development, Alex makes his presence known.

"Hey bastard!" He exclaims, making the monster turn to look at him as he lets electricity travel over both his arms. "I thought that I told you we'd have _problems_ if you didn't leave my friends alone…" He says, before holding out his right arm towards Saizo. "Well, consider this a _solution_." He continues, before launching a _Gigawatt Hammer_ at the monster in front of him, who's eyes widen at the sight of the attack before it explodes against his chest, and sends him flying down the hill. As this happens, Alex glares down at his form as he falls, before jumping down after him, using his _Static Thrusters_ to descend safely.

When he reaches the bottom, it's just in time to see Saizo making his way onto his feet, before the monster sends a sickening grin at him. Alex's eyes widen when he sees Saizo turn towards Moka and Tsukune, realizing what the monster has planned. However, before he can do anything, Saizo's already closed the distance, and sent Tsukune flying through the scarecrow that the two teens had seen earlier that day with a monster-strength powered slap. When this happens, Moka immediately goes running over to her friend, while Alex turns his attention to Saizo and glares at the monster.

"You bastard!" He exclaims, running towards Saizo with electricity running along his arms, before launching a stream of _Lightning Bolts_. However, unlike the _Gigawatt Hammer_ , these simply make the monster grunt a bit with each strike since he's more durable in his current form, and Alex wasn't putting too much into the attacks since he didn't want to _kill_ him, before Saizo gives another sickening grin as Alex gets closer, and then punches the teen towards Tsukune and Moka. Alex lets off a pained yell when he lands, before attempting to push himself up onto his feet. "Damn you…" He growls, glaring at Saizo as the monster closes in on the trio. However, everyone suddenly stops when they feel a burst of power fill the air, and turn in the direction it's coming from to see Moka being covered by bats. However…

 **"Hey… What the hell is this? She looks different. And scary… That's not the same Moka."** Saizo says as he looks at the shape of Moka, and even Alex has to agree since the shape looked almost identical to Moka, but had a few slight differences. Such as the way that the figure held itself, as well as the fact that it looked more "mature" than Moka. While Alex and Saizo are confused by this, Tsukune remembers the fact that Moka told him earlier about her true form being locked away by the rosary around her neck. The same one that's in his hand. A few moments later, the bats fly away, and reveal the new Moka to the three looking at her.

Instead of the pinkette from before, in Moka's place stands her true form. This Moka has silver hair, has red eyes with slit pupils, and because she was more "matured", the school uniform showed off more skin than it did previously. However, the last fact went mostly unnoticed due to the pure power that was currently being radiated off of the Vampire. **"Oh man. The tales, they're true! Red eyes… Silver hair… The overwhelming energy… She's an S-class super monster! A real Vampire!"** Saizo exclaims, his voice shaking as he looks at the girl standing before him. Meanwhile, Alex focuses on the power that she's letting off.

 _Holy shit. She could give Sasha a run for her money._ He thinks in shock. _Not to mention all the other Conduits that were part of the gangs back in Empire._ He admits, before pushing himself onto his feet as he watches Moka brush hair out of her eyes and look at Saizo.

 **"So then, I suppose the one who woke me up was you, huh?"** She asks, looking at Saizo with a smirk on her face. When she says this, the monster in question starts shaking slightly, while Alex walks over to stand by the new Moka.

 **"What the hell…? What's wrong with me? I mean… She's only staring at me but I can't… Stop shaking…"** Saizo says, before the silver haired Moka starts to stretch, making him shake his head. **"No, this isn't right… Hey, hold it together man, cause if you took down a Vampire…"** He mutters to himself, but Alex simply shakes his head next to the Vampire in question as she yawns.

"Dude's got no chance against you. Hell, he'd have no chance against most of the people that I've run into in the past." He mutters, making the silver haired Moka glance at him after a moment.

 **"…Step aside."** She tells him simply, making him hold up his hands as he walks backwards, before the Vampire turns to face Saizo. **"As for you… I think it's time for you to know your place."** She says, making Saizo stiffen up as he stares at her with fear-filled eyes, before she becomes a blur as she runs over in front of him, lifts a leg, and sends him flying into the cliff-face about twenty-five yards away, large chunks of rock flying out of the point of impact. When the dust clears, Saizo can be seen slumped against the rock with his tongue hanging out of his mouth, and a dazed look on his face.

 **"Yes ma'am, I'll remember that."** He tells her just before fainting. As this happens, Tsukune watches the silver haired Moka walks over towards him as he tries to stand.

 _It's like she's not even the same Moka as she was before… She's so strong._ He thinks as he succeeds in standing on his feet, though his vision blurs as he does so from the injuries that Saizo had given him. _I wonder… Which one of them is the real Moka…_ He wonders, before he finally starts to give into unconsciousness, the silver haired Moka making it in front of him just in time to catch him and keep him from falling onto the rocky ground. _But her sweet smell, it's the same… Just like before._ He thinks, before finally giving into unconsciousness as the silver haired Moka smiles fondly down at him.

However, her attention is taken away from the human teen, and to the sound of electricity a few yards away which makes her turn to see that Alex is currently draining electricity from the street light above where the scarecrow used to be, before the light shuts off, and the transferred electricity dances across his arms. When this happens, all the cuts and bruises that Saizo had given him when he hit the teen go away, and he clenches his fists as he walks over to the monster in question. When he stops in front of him, the silver haired Moka watches him with interest.

For Alex, like many times beforehand in Empire City, the electricity coursing through him speeds up his thought process, changing the world around him to a faint yellow as everything slows around him, allowing him to have an internal debate in a matter of seconds.

 _This guy was probably close to raping Moka before Tsukune stepped in… What's to stop him from doing it again? I could fry him here and now, make sure that he doesn't do anything like it ever again… But, I'd be taking a life. And unlike Kessler, this guy didn't actually_ kill _anyone. I_ could _bind him and let the Chairman take care of it… Though at most, this bastard will probably just be suspended…_

After thinking about it for a few seconds, Alex looks down at the monster, and let's electricity dance across his hands. As the silver haired Moka watches, Alex uses his electricity to enhance his muscles, and turn Saizo over so that he's lying on his stomach on the ground, before hitting the monster with a hand encased in electricity. When he does this, the electricity runs over the monster's form, before changing into _Arc Restraints_ over his wrists and ankles that keep him attached to the ground.

 **(Good Karma +)**

 **(Alex McGrath, Rank: Guardian)**

"You're lucky that I've learned better…" Alex mutters as he looks down at the monster below him, before turning around to face the silver haired Moka. "…Hey." He greets her with a small wave, making her raise an eyebrow, before picking up the rosary that was in Tsukune's hand. Once she does this, she turns back to look at Alex.

 **"What are you?"** She asks plainly, making Alex sigh, before he decides to simply tell her since he'd probably tell the other Moka sooner or later, and this one would probably find out one way or another later on down the line.

"I'm a Conduit. A Boundary-Being apparently. My kind are people that are technically humans, but we have one special gene that makes us… Well, _more_ than human." He explains, letting electricity dance across his fingertips as he explains. In response, the silver haired Moka stays silent, watching the electricity for a few seconds, before nodding.

 **"Then I trust that you and this human will keep my other half safe?"** She asks him, though she states it more like an order than a question. In response, Alex raises an eyebrow in confusion, but nods.

"Yeah. I mean, we're friends. And that's what friends do for one another." He tells her, making her nod.

 **"Good."** She says simply, before reattaching the rosary to her choker, making her revert back to the original Moka, who then faints next to Tsukune. When this happens, Alex simply sighs before he sits on the ground, content to just wait for the two to wake up.

 _Talk about having a split personality…_ He thinks to himself with a small smirk, before closing his eyes as he waits for Moka and Tsukune to wake up so that they could talk, and then haul Saizo off to the headmaster.

* * *

"The bus… It, doesn't come at different times but different _days_?" Tsukune asks as he looks at the bus schedule, that had been in the pile of what used to be the scarecrow from earlier, in shock and slight horror. "What, am I reading this right? The bus only comes here once a month?!" He exclaims, shocked at the information that he'd found out, while Alex simply watches him look over the schedule with Moka, a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Didn't you know?" Moka asks him, but before he can respond, the pinkette notices something on his cheek. "Oh no, you're bleeding! Here, let me help you." She says in worry, making Tsukune look at the cut that he'd gained from Saizo. He goes to wipe away at it, only for Moka to take his hand in hers and stop him. Because of this, Alex decides not to waste energy on a Pulse Heal, since Moka would probably argue against that as well.

When Tsukune looks at the pinkette in confusion, she shakes her head, and uses a handkerchief to wipe away at the cut present on his cheek. Alex smiles at the scene, before he falls onto his back and starts laughing hysterically when Moka suddenly bites into Tsukune's neck and starts sucking his blood, the brunet teen crying out in shock and slight pain as she does this while Alex simply continues to laugh at his misfortune.

 _Dear Big Bro and Zeke,_

 _Well, it's only been one day here and the school year has already picked up. As it turns out, the first person that I met here is actually a regular_ human _. Yes Zeke, like you… No offense. But yeah, he isn't any type of monster, or even a Conduit. Apparently, his dad got the pamphlet off the ground when a "drunk man in a white priest robe" dropped it one night, and then took it so that he wouldn't have to pay for his son to go to a private school… I'm thinking that him being here isn't much of an accident, and that the Chairman might_ _have something planned…_

 _But, that aside for now, the teen's name is Tsukune, and he's pretty nice. Granted, he's fairly weak considering he's at a school for monsters, and there were a few bumps in the road over the course of the day for various reasons, but in the end things turned out alright. As for the second person that I met, her name is Moka Akashiya, a real sweet girl. And, she's a Vampire. Yes Zeke, blood sucker and all. And get this, her favorite snack is Tsukune! Ha! Oh man, you'd have to be blind to not see that those two have a thing for each other, despite only meeting today._

 _But, the whole day wasn't all rainbows and sunshine, as we McGrath's can expect. Right Cole? As it turns out, there was this one student that was a monster called an Orc, and let me say this much. Those rapists back in Empire? Well, ramp one of them up to a ten, and you've got Saizo Komia. In the end, me and Moka ended up knocking him out, though she did more than me._

 _Oh, right. Another thing about Moka. Apparently, the girl has a seal around her neck that keeps her powers locked away. And for some reason, Tsukune is the only one able to take it off. Let's just say that when it_ is _taken off… Well, just from being near her I could already tell that she could easily give Sasha a run for her money in terms of power, as well as the other Conduits that we had to take down…_

 _But, I think that's about all that I can think of that happened today that was really important. So, I'll make sure to send this through to you guys the next time the bus comes around._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Alex Mercer McGrath._

 _P.s. I've put a few pictures in the envelope with this letter, and I've made sure to label them on the backs. There's a couple of me, Tsukune and Moka, as well as a few of those two together. Oh and Zeke, I've also put in a few pictures of the teachers around the school. One of which is my homeroom teacher Ms. Nekenome, who's actually really nice… Unless you mention that her tail is visible in her human form. The guy that brought it up earlier today is still in the infirmary…_

After Alex finishes writing the letter, he smiles, and then folds it, and places it in the envelope along with the pictures he'd mentioned before. Afterwards, he places it in a small box on his desk, which he would use to store the other letters that he would write so that he could send them to his brother and Zeke next month.

After that, Alex gets up, stretches a bit, and heads towards his futon to sleep. However, what he doesn't notice is that inside his closet, his Academy uniforms were no longer identical to the other student's, since they had changed after he'd restrained Saizo earlier that day…

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2: Well guys, that's it for this chapter. I'll admit, a small part of me was tempted to split this into two separate chapters since it was so long. But in the end, I decided to just keep it all as one, and give you all and extra-long chapter. It also helps that with Alex, I've actually managed to add him to the Rosario + Vampire story in a way where he won't _only_ add a few words here and there.**

 **Now, for those of you who may have been wondering this last chapter, but didn't ask in the review section: No, Tsukune is _not_ going to be a Conduit. The reason for this is because in my mind, having Tsukune as a regular human, at least before _that_ part of the anime, will allow me to change things in ways that has Tsukune getting better over the course of the school year with help from his friends, specifically Alex, instead of just gaining powers and becoming more powerful over the course of a week or two.**

 **Anyways, I guess that I should go over what actually happened in the chapter. So, in this one, Alex and Tsukune made it to Yokai, where Tsukune found out about the _true_ purpose of the school. Now, things played out much like they did in canon, only with a couple differences such as Saizo getting a warning back when he first ran into the trio, as well as the fact that I've put in my first Karma choice! And in terms of the Karma choices… Well, you guys all know how hard it is to be good _all_ the time. But, in case you were here looking for "Evil!Alex attends Yokai", I'm sorry to disappoint since the previous chapter should give away that him and his brother are both good. _Very_ good.**

 **But, I think that's about all I have to say in regards to the chapter itself, so now I'm gonna reply to the reviews that you guys were nice enough to leave behind!**

 **mastermind *Guest*:**

Huh, I didn't entirely realize that. I thought that at the end of inFAMOUS 2, it was stated by Zeke in the good ending that the blast ended up traveling across the atmosphere, and killed all the conduits. But, since I only just watched a playthrough of inFAMOUS: Second Son a couple days ago, I only now realize that the game takes place just seven years after the good ending of inFAMOUS 2. But thanks for this information regardless, since it helped me better understand what happened.

 **Anime PJ:**

Thanks a bunch! Because of you, it's likely that all the readers will not only get additions to this story, but my "A Wintersfield Attends Yokai" story as well!

It's also nice to see that you're enjoying this story as well! I have to agree with you on Wraith002's stories, although his Spider-Man x RWBY story is only _one of two stories_ that I believe have ever made me stop reading simply because of the pairing… The story itself is a complete masterpiece, but unfortunately, I wasn't able to read past chapter eight because of who he paired his OC with…

Speaking of pairings, I wouldn't say that you're an idiot, I just thought that it might be a little obvious for you guys. My internal rule is "Never pair the OC with Moka", since that immediately brings about a whole bunch of hate. And if you found out that it's not Mizore, I'd think that only leaves one girl from Tsukune's harem, since Yukari is _always_ out of the question…

 **Demons Anarchy of Pride:**

Great to know that I've got your attention! I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last, and will continue to enjoy the updates that I give you guys!

 **Firem78910:**

A: You'll be happy next chapter then.

B: I actually think that the pairing is more underrated than anything… I mean, I think I've seen maybe 2 stories where a Conduit OC is paired with Kurumu, and both times it was either in a harem, or it was a double pairing. I don't think I've seen a single inFAMOUS x Rosario + Vampire story that has an OC paired _only_ with Kurumu…

 **Adam Jensen-TheCyborgVigilante:**

Well, I'll admit that I haven't read the comics. But, you've definitely given me something to think about! As for your crossover ideas, they're also great, but I'm afraid that I don't know much about "Deus Ex Revolution/Mankind Divided". And as for the Batman x R+V crossover, I already have something else in my head for a separate R+V crossover, that includes something more along the "Marvel" lines… Though when / if it will be posted, I have no idea.

 **Anyways guys, I think that's about it for now. So, thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all in the next chapter, where we get to meet a certain blue haired succubus!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Unwanted Memories, and An Unexpected Outcome**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Well guys, here's the third chapter. And I have to say, I have _ideas_ for this one! A couple of which you may be able to guess. One because of the replies that I've given in the past couple chapters, while the other one you can probably guess if you've both played / watched someone play inFAMOUS, and watched R+V. Which, if you haven't done the second, then I honestly don't know why you're reading this, and not watching the anime, or reading the manga, to understand the stories better.**

 **For this chapter, we're going to be introduced to the busty succubus Kurumu. Now, much like my _first_ R+V story, Alex is going to basically take the place of Tsukune in this. _However_ , due to past… _Experiences_ in Empire City, things will turn out _quite_ different than they would if I was simply putting in a normal, monster OC, like in "A Wintersfield Attends Yokai". How different you ask? Well, you'll just have to read to find out**

 **But, I suppose that I should stop _talking_ about you guys reading it, and let you guys get to _actually_ reading it. So, here's the third chapter!**

 **(P.s. Went back and edited the past two chapters due to the length of time that's passed, just to let you guys know. So I'd suggest checking those out first.)**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

* * *

In the dorm room of a certain Conduit, said Conduit is sleeping peacefully. The blinds on the window are closed to block out any light that might try to make its way inside, the door was locked tight so that no one could get in, and luckily the walls were mostly soundproof in case his neighbors went on a rampage in the middle of the night. Yes, everything was peaceful for Alex Mercer McGrath…

Until a loud guitar rift started playing through the room, making the Conduit bolt up in his bed, and look over in the direction that it was coming from to see what was causing it, drums joining the guitar a few seconds in. What he sees is his phone, the screen lit up as his alarm goes off, just before the actual singing starts.

 **Some people li~~~ve out selfish desi~~~res. Some choose to _shout_ when they speak, and they'll be the sta~~~~~~~~~r!**

A frown appears on Alex's face, despite the fact that he was currently listening to one of his favorite songs, "Carry On" by Avenged Sevenfold. After stopping it, he sits up, groaning as he does so, before slowly walking towards the doorway to his room. He unlocks it, and walks out to find the hallway currently filled with monsters, some of which had changed out of their human forms while they were sleeping. He sighs at the sight, before walking over to the sinks on the opposite wall, and splashing some cool water onto his face.

Once he's done that, he goes back into his room and grabs his clothes, smirking as he puts them on as he notices once again the changes that had been made to them. After he had restrained Saizo, who had been suspended from Yokai for an unforeseen amount of time, he'd immediately gone right back to his dorm room, and then fallen asleep. However, the next morning when he went to put on his Academy uniform, he'd noticed some changes had been made to it… Or rather, to _all_ the uniforms in his closet.

While before the shoes were a dark brown, now they were a dark shade of grey, while the pants had changed to a lighter shade of grey. As for the green vest, it had changed to become a light shade of blue, while his shirt had remained white. As for his tie, it had changed so that it was a darker blue than his vest. All in all, he recognized the work of what him and Cole had dubbed, the "Karma System".

They had learned in Empire City that depending on what actions they took, it affected both their powers, as well as their appearance. This could be seen by the fact that their hair was lighter than it had been before the blast, and there weren't any scars from the original Ray Sphere explosion. Though, the ones that the two had gained during the quarantine were a different matter entirely. After Alex finishes putting on his uniform, he walks out of his room, and locks it behind him just as he sees Tsukune walk out of his own room, dressed in the original Academy outfit.

Nodding to each other, Tsukune locks his own dorm room, before the two make some small talk as they walk down the stairs towards the exit to the male dorms. When they get outside, three teens are behind them, having their own discussion. However, they only gain the attention of the two friends when they stop talking about whatever it was they were discussing before, and instead comment on the arrival of a new person. A certain vampire that the two friends had gotten to know fairly well over the past week.

"Dude, check it out, it's her." One of them says as they turn to face the pinkette walking behind them. In response, one of his friends does the same as he turns to look over his shoulder, a smile on his face.

"Oh yeah, that new student Moka." He comments, before the last of the trio pops into the picture, his face looking slightly creepy at the moment as he smiles while clasping his hands in front of his face, a blush appearing on his cheeks at the same time.

"She's so hot it should be illegal!" He exclaims, steam rushing out of his nose at the sight of Moka. As for the pinkette in question, she walks along the path behind the five teens, humming a tune as she walks with her hands holding her bag behind her, a smile on her face, and her pink hair waving in the air behind her back. Then, she catches sight of Alex and Tsukune, and her smile widens, while her eyes close to make it seem even wider. A few seconds later, she starts walking towards them at a slightly faster pace, and the three teens that were talking amongst themselves gain hearts in the place of their eyes when they think she's walking towards _them_.

Gasping, the three rush towards the subject of their discussion, their arms held out wide in invitation. "Moka!" They all exclaim, though it's hard to tell due to the fact that they all continued to yell even after yelling her name. Then, before the three even realize it, Moka's passed them, and glomped Tsukune, while Alex smirks as he adds to the growing number of tally marks in his notebook.

 _And that makes twenty-one so far…_ He thinks to himself as he puts the miniature notebook in his pocket, and then looks up to see that the pinkette is still clinging onto his friend, making Alex give a slight chuckle at the sight while sparkles trail in the air around them, this time caused entirely by the Anime Laws that were present in the pocket dimension that the school was located in.

"Morning! It's so nice to see you!" She exclaims with a wide smile as she holds onto Tsukune's arm, the three teens from before looking at the sight in confusion and anger, while Alex simply proceeds to chuckle as he leans against a tree a few feet away. Meanwhile, Tsukune is blushing up a storm as he gives Moka a nervous smile in response to her enthusiasm.

"Good morning to you too Moka…" He says in a cheerful voice, though the nervousness could be heard plain as day as well. While this is going on, Alex watched the three teens grind their teeth in anger, looking suspiciously like monkeys in his eyes.

"What the hell was that about?!" One of them rages, his arms shaking as he holds them to his side. Another one grimacing as his teeth clench tighter and a look of anger appears on his face.

"Damn Tsukune guy!" He states, before the three return to normal and turn to face the teen in question, a dark aura surrounding them as they send glares in his direction.

"He doesn't look like much, but apparently he was tough enough to beat the crap outta that jerk Saizo Komia…" The first one states in anger, before the bat from the previous chapter flies back into view.

"Hey, the expository dialogue is my job! Wheee!" He states, before flying away as the atmosphere returns to normal at the sound of cracking knuckles, which makes the three teens slowly turn in the direction it came from to see Alex standing behind them, cracking the knuckles on his other hand as electricity dances over his arms.

"So… You three wouldn't happen to be thinking about doing anything… _Malicious_ , to my friend, would you?" He asks them with a raised eyebrow, making the three of them stiffen at the sight. Over the past week since school had started, three rules had been established. The first two had been told to all the students by their teachers. No revealing their monster forms, and no changing into their monster forms while on campus. However, the third rule had become more of an "unspoken" rule amongst everyone there, students and teachers alike.

 _Never_ piss off Alex Mercer McGrath.

Over the course of his time here, the younger McGrath had stopped three attempted murders, twenty thefts, left four groups on the ground after attempted drug dealing, and had to stop three attempted rapes, which left the near rapists in an unconscious state, two of which had yet to wake up. Needless to say, it became a rule of thumb that if Alex McGrath caught you doing any of this or worse, you'd end up in the infirmary, before being promptly suspended from the school by the Chairman. So, it wasn't that hard to assume that if the safety of his friends came into the picture, you were essentially _fucked_.

This could clearly be seen by the three teens now sprawled out on the ground with sparks occasionally jumping across their bodies, their eyes replaced by swirls as they were piled on top of one another while Moka grabbed Tsukune's hand and started to lead him off down the path in the direction of the academy. Meanwhile, Alex dusts off his hands, before putting them into his pocket as he starts to follow his friends, whistling a cheery tune as he goes. However, he suddenly cuts himself off when he feels a presence nearby, and sends out a _Radar Pulse_ , sensing the new presence hiding in the forest a few feet away.

When this happens, he starts to walk forwards a few more feet, before turning around and launching a _Lightning Bolt_ at the ground in front of them, making the person dodge backwards, causing the bushes around them to shake, before more bushes shake as the person makes their way deeper into the forest. When this happens, Alex sighs, before making his way back down the path in the direction that Moka dragged Tsukune.

 _Eh, I'm sure that if whoever it was decides to come back, I'll be able to take care of it… If not, guess we can always try to get that other Moka to help out._ He thinks to himself, and then goes back to whistling as he follows the path his two friends took, not noticing as the person from before watches from the trees above, wings sprouted from her back, while a tail lashes the air behind her, a smile present on her face, while her eyes glint at the sight of the male walking away from her.

* * *

When Alex eventually meets up with his friends once again, he finds the two of them looking at one another, sparkles floating in the air around them, while the air in question was filled with bright colors surrounding the two. At the sight, Alex only manages a sigh, a slight smirk on his face. _They've only been here a week and they're already acting like this… I really hope it doesn't take too long for the two of them to realize just what's going on._ He thinks to himself as he gets closer to the two of them.

Suddenly, Moka collapses forwards into Tsukune's arms, making Alex's eyes widen as he rushes towards the two, hearing what they're talking about when he gets close enough. "I overslept, and didn't get breakfast… I'm sorry." Moka states, and Alex's eyes widen at her words, before he uses his powers to dash forwards, getting there just in the nick of time. Because a second later, Tsukune and Moka's eyes widen in surprise at the sight of the latter biting into a blood bag, while Alex holds her away from the human teen in front of them.

"Come on Moka, you should know by now that Tsukune can't be your only source of food." He chides the pinkette as she removes her fangs from the bag, and pouts at the only Conduit at Yokai Academy.

"But his blood tastes so _good_. I just can't help myself…" She whines, before sucking on the blood in the bag with her pout still on her face, making Alex sigh while Tsukune looks at her in shock, realizing that she was about to drink more of his blood as a substitute for breakfast. However, he's stopped from going on a rant about it by Alex, who places a hand on both their shoulders.

"While that may be true for you Moka, you need to think about how Tsukune feels about it. Not only that, but you need to think about the fact that Tsukune is a _human_. Meaning that he's not able to heal as fast as monsters. That includes how fast he can regain lost blood." He tells the pinkette, before turning to face the human teen in question.

"And as for you Tsukune, by this point you should probably expect this, since Moka _is_ a Vampire." He says, before sighing as he steps away. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that you two need to know a bit more about each other. So, take this time before class to talk a bit." He tells them, before walking ahead of them, making Tsukune look at him in confusion.

"Wait, where are you going Alex?" He asks the Conduit, making the McGrath turn to look over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me? You don't _actually_ think that I'm gonna stick around and play the third wheel to this, do you?" He asks them, making the two blush up a storm, while Alex chuckles at their reaction as he continues to walk away, waving at them over his shoulder. As he continues along the path, he can't help but think about Zeke's words to him before he left, and a quiet, humorless laugh leaves him. "Well Zeke, looks like you might be a bit wrong. Turns out I have the same reputation here in Yokai Academy as I did back in Empire City…" He mutters to himself.

After it became known that Alex was something of a "Guardian" to the monsters in Yokai Academy, he'd gained somewhat of a Fan Club from most of the girls there. However, he also learned that things here were similar to how the human world worked. Such as the fact that every girl that wanted to get with him so far only wanted to get with him for his image. Though, there was one change from the human world. While it was similar in the fact that the girls wanted to get with him due to his status as one of the strongest men around, almost every one of them wanted pretty much one thing…

To get into his pants.

As it turned out, the females in the monster world were mostly attracted to _the_ strongest in the area, and even if he was glad about it because it allowed him to help everyone there without running into too much resistance, Alex was indeed the "Alpha Male" of Yokai Academy at the moment, having no trouble facing off against all the monsters that tried to take advantage, or outright kill, the weaker ones. Because of this, most of the girls on campus had officially started approaching him with offers to "help him study" in his dorm, seeing as the girls were apparently allowed in the guy's dorms, but not the other way around.

While Alex understood that logic, it definitely didn't help him when some girls would pretty much stalk him back to his dorm, and then show up the next day, trying their best to get him to "study" with them in the afternoon, using their looks and "assets" as best they could. However, the young McGrath wouldn't be fooled, since he'd learned when to tell if a girl was being genuine and flirting, or if the girl wanted nothing than to be with the "big, strong hero" after similar situations in Empire City.

Shaking his head to clear it, Alex sighs when he notices that while he'd been thinking about this, he'd wandered off the path, and wound up in a clearing with a lake in the middle. "Alright, as nice as this place is, I need to get to class… Though that doesn't mean I'm not gonna remember this area." He mutters to himself with a small smile, before he turns towards one of the trees, and climbs up to the top in order to look around. Finding the direction that the academy was in, he climbed back down, before leaping onto the ground. As he stands up, he dusts himself off, and gets ready to head off in the direction of the academy. However, a voice suddenly speaking stops him from leaving the clearing.

"Hey… Wait up… Can you, help me?" A weak, feminine voice asks, making Alex stop and immediately turn in the direction that it came from to see a familiar looking girl crouched on the ground a few feet away. At the sight, Alex immediately starts jogging over, getting a _Pulse Heal_ ready just in case it was serious, and wasn't similar to when he met Moka for the first time. When he gets over there, he crouches on the ground beside the girl.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asks, his hands sparking slightly as the _Pulse Heal_ is ready to use if the girl is injured. In response, the bluenette moves a bit, her hand resting on the side of her head.

"It just… It just hit me all of a sudden… I'm so… So dizzy…" She mutters, making Alex cancel the _Pulse Heal_ for the moment and place a hand on her shoulder. From what the girl was saying, it seemed like it was just a dizzy spell or something similar at the moment. Meaning there was no need for any "first aid". However, at the same time, Alex suddenly found himself incapable of speaking at the sight of the girl's face when she looked up at him. Because if he was honest, she was probably the most beautiful girl in the school, if not the most beautiful girl he'd seen.

He'd admit that Moka was good looking, but honestly in his eyes, Moka had more of the "cute" or "pretty" look to her. _This_ _girl_ , on the other hand, was downright _stunning_ and even _sexy_ looking despite the situation. She had bright amethyst eyes, Caucasian skin that practically glowed, light blue hair, and the slight blush to her cheeks. However, Alex is quick to shake that off as he pushes her looks off to the side for now to focus on how she's doing. "Hey, do you need any help?" He asks, holding out his other hand towards the girl.

"Yeah… Thank you…" She thanks him as he helps her up to her feet, the girl stumbling a bit when she's standing again, and falling against Alex's chest in the process, making him look down at her in slight alarm.

"Woah, careful there. You alright?" He asks her, making her raise her head slightly to look at him.

"Yeah… I'm alright…" She says, trying to take another step, only to stumble again. However, this time she falls against Alex in a way that presses her breasts against the teen, making him stiffen up slightly at the contact, since he wasn't entirely sure what to do in this situation. The girl wasn't doing it on purpose, so he couldn't shove her away. And he didn't know how to react to the bluenette doing in by accident either. However, a few seconds later the girl manages to step away from him, and then take a couple more shaky steps. At the sight, Alex wraps one of his arms around her shoulders, since he was a few inches taller than her, and helps her towards the academy.

"Hey, how about we get you to the nurse's office? They'll probably be able to help you out more than I can." He tells her, since at the moment a _Pulse Heal_ wasn't likely to do much for the girl in his arms.

"Really? Thank you…" The girl thanks him, before they start off towards the academy. Unknown to Alex, the girl gains a smirk on her face as they head in the direction of the academy, while a glint appears in her eyes.

* * *

"I'm… Sorry to make you do this for me, Alex…" The girl mutters, and in response Alex gives her a reassuring smile, which despite what the girl was planning inside her head, made her blush a bit at the sight.

"Hey now, don't worry about it. After all, I'm willing to help out anybody that needs it. And besides that, I'd have to be a right _douche_ to leave a beautiful girl such as yourself alone when she needs help. Especially one that's in my class." He tells her, his reassuring smile changing into a sincere one, which makes the bluenette's blush become slightly brighter.

 _Holy shit…_ Is what the girl thinks at the sight of the, admittedly, handsome man in front of her, before giving a malicious looking mental smirk. _I've snagged myself a_ good _catch…_ She thinks to herself, before focusing on her plan once again. "Wow… You're a real flatterer, aren't you?" She asks him, before lightly laughing. However, she cuts herself off a few seconds later, and falls forwards against Alex's chest, causing the teen to wrap his arms around her shoulders to make sure that she wouldn't fall off him and onto the ground.

"Woah, careful there. Are you okay?" He asks, his hands moving to hold onto the girl's shoulders to keep her from falling.

"I'm sorry about this… It's because of this weird condition I have with my body, which happens to my species sometimes… Every now and then, my breasts cramp up…" She tells him, making Alex's eyes widen in surprise at that piece of info.

"Woah, wait, what?" He asks in surprise, making the girl look of to the side with a smirk at his question as she moves a bit so that her breasts are pressing right up against his chest.

"Yeah, you see?" She asks as she presses her breasts against him while moving, essentially smothering his chest with her own. "They get all tight, like they're being squeezed or something. It almost feels like they're gonna pop open. They get so swollen. And they get so tight, don't you see how full they are?" She tells him, pressing her breasts against his chest again and again. During this time, Alex finds that he has no response to what's currently happening, mainly because his mind was at war with itself.

On one hand, a small part of his mind was saying that this was a _really_ good experience that was happening, and didn't want to say anything so that it wouldn't stop. However, the other part of his mind was arguing that this was a situation that _needed_ to stop so that Alex could understand what was going on, and get the girl to the infirmary to get whatever was going on checked out by the nurse. Luckily, before he can choose one side over the other, the girl apparently chooses for him as she pulls away, breathing deeply after the situation that just occurred. "Say, Alex…" She says while looking down at the ground, making Alex look down to look at her.

"Huh, what is it?" He asks her in confusion, though he figures that it's because she's going to ask that they get to the infirmary or something. However, he's surprised by what happens next instead.

"Look into my eyes…" She tells him as she raises her head, and looks into his own. In response, Alex does just that. "Listen… My name is Kurumu. And I want you to be my friend." She tells him, before his eyes widen as her own seem to pulse. " _Love Charm_." She mutters, too low for Alex to hear. However, a few seconds later, something makes it so that Alex starts to lose focus of the world around him.

"What… The hell?" He wonders as he continues to stare into the bluenette's eyes. After a few seconds, her eyes stop pulsing, and Alex is left staring into the eyes of the girl while the world around her fades out of focus. _They're… beautiful… Like she is…_ He thinks to himself in a daze as he stares at the bluenette, before she moves closer, and hugs him with her breasts pressed tightly up against his chest. _And she's also… Really well-endowed as well…_ He thinks, his mind foggy, and his thoughts going back to a baser instinct.

Meanwhile, the bluenette smirked to herself in victory at getting the most powerful male on campus already wrapped around her finger, pressing herself against him a bit more to make sure he stayed focused on her. _Heheheh, if I manage to have Alex McGrath here for the rest of my life, I won't even_ need _the rest of the male student body as a harem…_ Kurumu thinks to herself with a bit of hope, before licking her lips as she rubs her breasts against his chest while her hands press against his stomach, feeling the muscles there even through the school outfit. _Oh yeah, I found myself a real Stud-muffin_. She thinks to herself in victory, before Alex starts speaking again.

"Be your friend? Why wouldn't I want to be your friend?" He asks, his eyes still slightly glazed over as he reaches forwards and wraps her in a hug, which has him pressing her against him even tighter, while his hands rest on the small of her back, making Kurumu giggle to herself at the actions.

"Alex! You're such a naughty, naughty boy!" She squeals, before twisting so that her ass was pressing against his groin. "I might just have to punish you later… Or maybe we could skip class and I can "punish" you righ now…" She whispers over her shoulder at him, before giggling. Meanwhile, unknown to her, the "real" Alex was still present in his mind, and watching as his body almost appeared to act on its own. Inside his head, Alex growls at himself as his body gets ready to respond to her words, memories flying through his mind.

 _Alex standing beside his brother Cole in front of a large hole in the ground, before they glance at one another, nod, and then leap down into the sewer below. When they land, two craters are formed in the piece of concrete they land on, before they look up to see a woman sitting on a custom "throne". She had extremely pale skin, and the "clothes" she had on barely covered her modesty. Meanwhile, parts of her skin appeared to be covered in a tar like substance. At the sight of the two brothers, the woman smiles. Although it was directed entirely at Cole, and wasn't that much of a warm smile either._

 _Oh_ Fuck _no! Like I'm gonna let this fucking shit happen to me a second time!_ He yells out in his mind, the mental chains that were keeping his "real" conscience restrained breaking away, before his body stiffened up slightly.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Babe…" He says, making Kurumu giggle in response.

"Well then, how about we head to your room so that I can "teach you" how you should act around me?" She whispers to him rhetorically, ideas for what she could do with him flying through her mind, ranging from her being bent over, to her being on top of him.

"Of course… _Not_!" He yells as he shoves her away, making her gasp as she turns around to find him glaring at her as electricity travels over his arms. At the sight, Kurumu can only stare in shock and slight fear. After all, she'd just broken the unspoken rule at Yokai.

She'd managed to piss off Alex McGrath…

"Now…" He mutters, making Kurumu shiver slightly, since she could hear the malice in his voice at the moment. "I'll admit, you had me there for a couple minutes. But when you've been nearly forced under mind control by a psychotic bitch in the past, you learn pretty quickly how to break free of that control." He grits out between his clenched teeth, making Kurumu shudder due to the fact that she hadn't thought that this might've happened to him before, and he'd found a way to break free. And as she stands there in silence, Alex continues.

"And I'll be honest, you were slightly more powerful than she was in that department. Though that might be due to the difference in how you two take control of someone." He continues, before forcing himself to calm down as he takes a few deep breaths. During this time, Kurumu was only able to stand still, already knowing that she wouldn't be able to fight back against him if he went after her, and trying to run was also out of the question, since after his first week here, everyone knew that it was pretty much impossible to escape an angry Alex McGrath. "However…" He starts, surprising Kurumu at the word that he just said as he proceeds to sigh in an attempt to calm down.

"From what I can tell, if that's a part of your species, then I can only assume that you have that ability for a _reason_." He states, running a hand through his hair while the other pinches the bridge of his nose as he sighs again. "Alright Kurumu, I'm gonna say a couple things, then we're gonna head off to class. You got that?" He asks, giving her a light glare as he asks, and getting a nod in response. The bluenette knew that this was pretty much her only option, so she took it without trying anything else. "Right, well I'm only gonna say a couple things so that we're not late to class." He tells her, before sighing again.

"Alright, first off. After class, the two of us are going to go up onto the roof, and we're going to talk about what just happened, and why the hell you did that." He says, a bit of anger making its way back into his voice as he's reminded of a certain woman that used tar for the same purposes. "Second, if I find out that you did this again, I'm gonna find you, and then I'm going to _drag_ _you_ up to the roof to have a more _detailed_ talk about this." He continues, making Kurumu gulp as she nods. In response, Alex gives his own nod as he turns around and heads into the building.

"Now come on. We need to get to class. And if we're a bit late, I'm sure we can tell them that we were going to head to the _nurse's office_ before we realized that you were _fine_." He tells her, making her nod as she follows him to class. Meanwhile, her mind is moving a mile a minute.

 _Damn it! I was_ this close _to having him under my control! Now I'm probably gonna end up being suspended! I need to do something about this…_ She thinks, before looking at the male walking in front of her. And as she watches him walk through the halls, a thought comes to her mind that makes her smirk. _That'll work… Not only will I be able to stay in school, but I'll be able to have him under my complete control without having to worry about him breaking free ever again._ She thinks to herself, making a plan the entire way up to class.

* * *

After class was over, Alex made his way up onto the roof, with Kurumu following him. The Conduit made sure that the door closed behind them, before leaning against the wall beside it. "Alright Kurumu, talk. I'd like to know _why_ it was that you tried to make me your own personal mind slave." He says with a glare, making Kurumu kick the ground with her feet as she thinks a bit. After a second, she mumbles something, making Alex raise an eyebrow. "What?" He asks, having not heard what she said.

"I said that I couldn't think of another way." She mutters, making Alex look at her in confusion, before rolling his hand in a "go on" motion. "I just… You're obviously the strongest monster in the school, but I just figured that, well, you'd focus more on Moka or someone else other than me if I tried to get your attention…" She mutters, making Alex look at her in surprise. "So I figured… What better way to get Alex McGrath to notice me than fake being hurt, and then make it so that he _only_ focused on me?" She mutters with a blush as she looks away.

When she said this, Alex could only look at her in surprise and confusion. Surprise, because this girl had gone through what she did to try and get him to pay attention to her, while he was confused because of the way she went about it. "Why didn't you just try walking up to me and introducing yourself, though?" He asks her, making Kurumu turn to face him with a frown.

"I already told you. I figured you wouldn't focus on me as much as any other girl…" She mutters with a frown. However, just before Alex goes to deny that, and give explanations about just why he _would_ pay attention to her, the frown that she had on her face changed into a smirk as she looks into his eyes. "But that's not the case now, right?" She asks, her eyes pulsing, and making Alex's vision fade a bit. When this happens, Alex is a bit shocked, before that shock turns to anger as he realizes that she's trying to control him again.

 _This bitch! I can't believe that I actually bought that! Alright, that does it! When I break free of this, the first thing that I'm gonna do is leave her in Arc Restraints! Then I'm gonna get answers from her! Then-_ However, his mental rant is cut off when he suddenly becomes aware of something pressing against his lips. And looking through his body's eyes, his own mental ones widen in shock when he sees that Kurumu is currently in lip lock with his body, before she pulls back, a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Yahoo! I did it!" She exclaims, before giving a wide smile as she looks into Alex's eyes. "You're all mine now Stud-muffin. _Nothing_ can break free of a _Succubus' Kiss_!" she exclaims, making Mental-Alex's eyes widen at her words. This girl before him was a Succubus. A female demon that was made to seduce men, and then suck out their soul through various, sexual, means. Which meant only one thing for the young McGrath…

 _I'm screwed! Literally,_ and _figuratively! Fuck!_ He thinks to himself, willing his body to move, only for nothing to happen. Meanwhile, Kurumu continues her celebrations, before grabbing onto Alex's arm, and pulling him through the door, and down the stairs into the school.

"Come on Stud-muffin! We're heading off to your room for some time alone! And I'm gonna enjoy every second of it." She tells him with a smile as she leads him through the school and out the doors, any girl that they passed staring in shock at the sight before running off in tears… And while Alex might've felt angry at Kurumu, and also upset that the girls were actually upset at the sight, at the same time a very, _very_ small part of his mind was actually a bit grateful that Kurumu was doing it, since it would stop any girl from simply trying to get into his pants… Although, seeing as that's exactly what Kurumu was doing at the moment, he supposed that the reasoning was a bit off…

That aside, the bluenette Succubus continues to drag him across campus, eventually reaching the dorm rooms. However, Mental-Alex's eyes widen when he sees Tsukune and Moka outside the front entrance, and he wishes that he had the ability to talk to them and tell them about what was going on. However, he was quickly learning that what Kurumu said about her species was true. The kiss she'd given him had sealed his fate. With a simple kiss, he was now unable to control his body, and was essentially a prisoner in it. He could still feel everything that was happening, but he had no chance of actually doing anything. However, he gained a small sliver of hope when Tsukune noticed the two of them, and gave a look of confusion when they got closer.

"Hey Alex. Who's this?" Tsukune asks, and a few seconds later, Alex's hopes were completely dashed when his body responded without his consent.

"Hey guys, this is Kurumu. I met her today, and we just kinda hit it off. We're going up to my room to study, and hopefully get to know each other." His body responds, one arm wrapping around Kurumu's shoulders, while at the same time a smile appears on his face. "If you'll excuse us." His body continues, before walking into the dorm rooms, while Tsukune and Moka shrug behind him, making Mental-Alex stare in shock and horror. His one way out of this situation was now impossible to achieve. He was gonna end up dead in his dorm room.

A few minutes later, Alex's body took the key to his dorm out of his pocket, unlocked the door, walked in with Kurumu, and then locked the door behind him. What happened next was Kurumu dragging Alex's body over to his futon, before shoving him down onto it, and then straddling his waist. As she does this, she lowers her hand to trail it over his cheek, while a smirk appears on her face. "I'll make sure that you'll feel unimaginable pleasure the whole time Alex." She tells him in a whisper.

"But don't forget, I'm a Succubus. Which means that this is going to last a long, _long_ time." She continues as her tail sprouts out of the small of her back and moves through the air behind her. And Alex is forced to watch through his body's eyes as Kurumu continues. The first thing that she does is remove her yellow vest, and throw it across the room, before leaning down and pressing her body against his own as she starts a kiss, while shoving her tongue into his mouth. And Alex finds that his body returns the action despite his unwillingness mentally, which makes the bluenette moan into his mouth.

Pulling away, Kurumu smirks down at Alex as her tail trails over his leg, before reaching the button on his grey pants. Said tail then proceeds to unbutton the pants, and pull down the zipper, making Kurumu lick her lips as she gets closer to getting what she wants. While this happens, Mental-Alex is both understandably upset that this is happening, since there's nothing that he can do about this, while another, _much smaller_ part of him is enjoying the feeling of what's about to happen. However, that was practically non-existent as the first part of his brain thinks about the current situation.

 _I'm about to die from a Succubus. And while Zeke might imagine this as the perfect way to die, I most certainly don't! If this happens, then I'm not gonna be able to help Cole defeat… The… Beast…_ And as he thinks that, he finally snaps. When Kurumu got off his body and grabbed his pants, ready to drag them and his boxers down, she's surprised when electricity runs over his body, making her jump back slightly. She definitely hadn't told him to do that, especially since she was getting close to the _good part_. However, she's even more surprised when more electricity runs over his body, before it starts to focus more on the top half of his body, eventually moving to his head.

And as Kurumu continues to watch, Alex's eyes glow a bright blue for a few seconds as electricity surrounds his forehead, before exploding outwards, making the Succubus throw up her arms to block out the light. However, once she lowers her arms, she immediately wishes that she hadn't. Because the sight that greets her is Alex Mercer McGrath standing up in front of her kneeling form, his pants now closed again, and a glare present on his face as he stares down at her, making her gulp once again.

"But… But… How…" Kurumu is unable to finish her question as she stares up at the _pissed_ male in front of her, in response, Alex's glare doesn't let up as he continues to stare down at the bluenette.

"How did I break free of the "unbreakable" mind control of a Succubus?" He finishes for her, before gritting his teeth. "Easy. Mind over matter, bitch. Electricity centered around the brain was enough to help me break free, seeing as it's impossible for me to be harmed by it. So by "overloading" it with enough electricity, I was able to regain control of myself. And with that being said, there are a few things I'd like to repay you for. Starting with the fact that I specifically told you _not_ to use this again…" He growls. And in this instance, Kurumu did the only thing that she could…

She ran away.

Or more accurately, she _flew_ away as wings grew out of her back, before she smashed through the window to Alex's room, and attempting to fly off above the forest. While her rational mind knew that she wouldn't be able to get away, she wasn't exactly thinking rational at the moment, seeing as all she really wanted to do right now was get away from the teen that could easily flash-fry her in a second. And as Kurumu flew away, Alex looked out his window with a glare, before running towards it, and then jumping outside to follow her. He landed on the ground with enough force that a small crater formed, with cracks spreading out from the point of impact, before he ran off after Kurumu, using his _Radar Pulse_ every few seconds so that he wouldn't lose her.

With the Succubus, the longer she flew away, the more she was able to focus, and realize that this was effectively pointless, since she was now able to realize that Alex would catch her sooner or later, and there was no chance that she'd escape. Not to mention that her only trump card was gone, since she'd apparently had the misfortune of finding the _one monster_ that could break free of a Succubus' "unbreakable" mind control. Cursing in her mind at her luck, Kurumu simply continued to fly away as best she could, hoping to delay the inevitable for as long as she could.

However, that quickly came to an end when a few streaks of electricity flew past her, making her gasp as she looked down at the ground to find Alex glaring up at her as he runs after her, his arms covered in the same electricity that he was shooting at her. Luckily, looking down at him allowed Kurumu to dodge the next few bolts that would've hit her if she hadn't been paying attention, before Alex got lucky, and one shot managed to hit her, causing her to spasm a bit in the air, and fall down towards the ground.

The bluenette was lucky enough to regain enough control of her body when she was a few yards away from the ground to stop herself from being nothing but a mark on said ground, but it didn't stop her from skidding along it for a little while, before being stopped by a tree, and coughing up some spit from the impact. Coughing for a few seconds afterwards, when she looked up from the ground a few seconds later it was to find Alex looking down at her with a glare, his arms still covered in electricity. At the sight, Kurumu could only stare at him in fear as she swallowed heavily.

"Now… I believe you owe me some answers." Alex growls out at the Succubus in front of him, making Kurumu weakly nod, the bluenette thanking Kami himself that Alex hadn't simply knocked her out and brought her to the headmaster already. "First thing's first. Why is it that you _really_ tried to use mind control on me?" He growls.

"I-I did that b-because y-you're th-the strongest th-there is at Y-Yokai Academy…" Kurumu stammers out, fear filling her at the intimidating sight in front of her. "A-And I w-wanted t-to have the s-strongest m-monster a-as my D-Destined O-One…" She manages to continue. And at the last two words, Alex raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"Destined One? What do you mean by that?" He asks, and stops running electricity through his arms, figuring it would be better if the bluenette _wasn't_ stuttering while she answered. Meanwhile, Kurumu feels especially grateful that he stopped, and takes a few deep breathes to attempt to calm down. She doesn't succeed entirely, but she does enough to answer him clearly… Mostly.

"W-We Succubi are dying out. B-Because when we're born, w-we only have _one_ m-male in the world that we can b-be with… S-So we seduce _every_ guy we meet, h-hoping that o-one of them will be our Destined One…" She tells him, making Alex look at her in shock.

"But then what about that thing in the legends where your kind seduce men, and then kill them off by having sex with them?" He asks her, making her look at the ground as she gets a bit calmer, now that he wasn't threatening to do anything to her… At the moment at least.

"Th-Those came from the fact that we seduce every man we meet, remember? I-I'm not sure about the killing part though…" She admits, and after a few seconds, Alex kneels down in front of her, and lifts her chin to look at him, tears at the edges of her eyes.

"So that's why you were trying to control me? Because you're race is dying out, and you've been trying to find the one guy you can be with? And you were also hoping that it was me?" He asks, with a frown, before shaking his head, and then looking up at the bluenette with a soft smile. "Well when you put it like that, I really can't be too mad at you, can I?" He asks her, making Kurumu stare at him with wide eyes, before the tears at the edges of them start to trail down her cheeks. A few seconds later, she's outright crying, and clinging to Alex as he lets her cry into his chest for comfort.

Was he still pissed off that she'd tried to control him _twice_ now? Yes. However at the same time, he could at least _understand_ why she'd done that. When it came to Sasha, the psychotic bitch from Empire City with the obsession with his older brother, she'd just been outright _crazy_ and _obsessed_. There were no two ways about it. However, when it came to the girl crying into his chest, she was neither of these things. Instead, she was doing this because it was in her species' nature to do so in order to make sure they wouldn't die out.

At the moment, Alex was only harboring any major negative feelings towards the girl because of that one part of her species that reminded him too much of Sasha. But as he kneeled there and allowed the girl to continue to cry into him, he felt those feelings slowly going to the back of his mind, and being replaced by the want to help Kurumu in any way he could. Almost as if a part deep inside him had been waiting for the bluenette to show up in his life…

 **(Good Karma +)**

* * *

"Holy shit, the seal spoke to you Moka?" Alex asks the pinkette the next day, staring at Moka in surprise and confusion.

"It's weird, huh? Maybe the seal's getting weaker or something." The pinkette suggests, getting nods from Tsukune and Alex in response. As it turns out, shortly after the young McGrath was led to his room by Kurumu, the other Moka had spoken to the outer one through the seal, warning her about how Alex had been under the control of Kurumu thanks to her _Succubus' Kiss_. And when Moka suggested trying to go help him, the other Moka had told her how it was too late, and the kiss had pretty much sealed his fate.

However, when he showed up and left an emotionally drained, and unconscious, Kurumu with Moka so that the pinkette could take the bluenette to her room, the other Moka had expressed her shock that he'd been able to break free to the outer one, since as far as any monster knew, no one had ever managed to free themselves after being given a _Succubus' Kiss_. So the fact that Alex McGrath had the ability to break free showed just how powerful he was…

Meanwhile, back in the present, Tsukune looks up into the sky in thought for a few seconds, before looking back at Moka. And as they start talking, and the air surrounding them is filled with bright colors, pink hearts and sparkles, Alex simply stares at them with a deadpan expression, while the bat that Alex was starting to get used to swoops down and lands on his shoulder. "How the hell did we get from nearly having a sex scene to this crap?! Wheee!" He exclaims, making Alex shake his head in response.

"I've got no idea little man… Though something tells me that we should just get used to it." He says with a sigh, already feeling like the third wheel. However, before he can start to make his way to class, another familiar voice speaks up from a few yards away.

"Morning! Hi Alex!" Kurumu exclaims, breaking up the lovebirds and making Moka deflate, while Tsukune outright falls to the ground from the surprise. At the same time, the bat suddenly takes off from Kurumu's shout. "I baked some little cookies for us. How about you and I eat them together?" The bluenette asks, holding out a small basket that was probably filled with the cookies in question. In response, Alex walks over and grabs one of the cookies in question, raising an eyebrow at the Succubus.

"They're not filled with an aphrodisiac or anything, right?" He asks, making the Succubus blush, but shake her head all the same. In response, Alex shrugs. "Alright, but what's the occasion?" He asks, before taking a bite. What follows is a mental image of him shooting up into the stars with smoke trailing out of his feet, before the stars around him are replaced by the cookies that Kurumu made. Meanwhile, in reality, he settles for slowly chewing the cookie to savor it. _So… Delicious…_ He thinks to himself as Kurumu's blush gets a bit brighter.

"Well… You know how I explained to you yesterday that us Succubi are looking for our Destined Ones…?" She asks, making Alex pause just before he takes another bite from the cookie, while Tsukune and Moka look at the scene in front of them in confusion.

"…This is gonna go where I think it's gonna go, isn't it?" He asks with a sigh, finishing off the cookie after he asks this. Meanwhile, Kurumu shuffles in place a bit, before looking back up at him with a bright smile on her face.

"I've decided that it's you Alex!" She exclaims, sparkles appearing in the air around her as the backdrop becomes a bright yellow. The response that the three give to this announcement are the understandably expected ones.

"What?!" Tsukune and Moka exclaim in shock, looking at the scene in front of them with surprise clear on their faces at this announcement, since they weren't there for every part, and Alex had given them the cliff note version of the story when he ran into them the day before after everything was said and done. So they were understandably surprised that the girl was still trying even after she'd attempted to turn him into a slave not even twenty four hours ago.

As for Alex, he simply sighs as he places a hand to his forehead. "Honestly, with the McGrath luck following me around, I should've seen this coming after everything that happened yesterday…" He mutters as Kurumu turns away and places a hand on one of her blushing cheeks.

"Hey, it's all your fault since you comforted me like you did when you learned the truth, even after everything that I did to you. Now I'm _totally_ in love with you!" She exclaims, before walking over to him and pressing herself against him in a way that flattens her breasts against his chest, while her leg presses up against the area between his legs, causing Alex to stiffen up slightly as the bluenette holds up the basket in front of him. "Come on, take another. After all, they're really yummy… _Just like me._ " She whispers the last part into his ear with a smirk on her face as her Succubus nature is shown once again with her straight forwards flirting.

After a few seconds though, she's surprised when Alex reaches around with his right hand and places it on her ass while smirking down at her. "If that's the way you're going about this, it's only fair that I… _return the favor_." He whispers to her, squeezing a bit and getting a quiet moan from the bluenette in response. Meanwhile, Tsukune and Moka watch the scene in front of them in shock, while bright blushes cover the entirety of their heads, and they quickly take off so that they don't have to see anything else. As they leave, Kurumu looks up at the Conduit with half lidded eyes.

"You're such a naughty boy Alex… I like that." She whispers, licking her lips afterwards. In response, Alex simply smirks down at her as he squeezes again, getting another quiet moan from Kurumu. However, after a few seconds, he gives a small frown as he steps away, causing Kurumu to give a frown of her own, and making the brunet sigh.

"Alright Kurumu, while I accept that you're probably acting this way cause it's in your nature, I want to get one thing across to you." He states, holding up his index finger in front of him. "If you're _actually_ serious about this. While the flirting and whatnot is fine, I want us to get to know one another before we even _think_ about going further." He tells her, making the bluenette nod in response.

While it was true that most of her current actions were a mixture of her Succubus nature, and the advice that her mom gave her, at the same time, she wasn't completely stupid enough to think that her looks, "assets", and blunt invitations to sex were all that was needed in an actual relationship. She knew that much after seeing a few other couples both in the school, and around the monster world. So even if her kind went about it a different way, this was something a bit new to Kurumu in terms of her species, since as far as she knows, there was never a case like this.

In the past, the Succubus _always_ bent their Destined One to their will thanks to the _Succubus' Kiss_. So, for her to _possibly_ end up in an actual _relationship_ with her, _hopefully_ , Destined One, was something that wasn't really heard of in terms of the Succubus species. However, pushing that off to the side, Alex smiles at her response, before walking forwards, and wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he heads off towards class. "Great." He tells her, before the hand moves back down to her ass to give it another squeeze, making Kurumu look up at the teen with half lidded eyes, causing him to smirk. "Hey, I told you that flirtation and whatnot is fine for now, didn't I?" He asks, making Kurumu give her own smirk.

"That's true, you did…" She admits, before Alex stiffens up slightly and falters in walking a bit when he feels something rubbing against the front of his pants, making him look down to see that Kurumu was currently rubbing his groin area with her hand, which causes Alex to look back up at her smirking face. "But you just might regret wanting to hold off until we've gotten to know each other. After all Alex, I _am_ a Succubus after all…" She whispers to him as she uses her species' knowledge to attempt to drive the teen beside her insane with her teasing. Although she'd be lying if she said that his hand on her ass wasn't affecting her in a similar way.

What follows is Alex staring at her for a few second, before his arm moves up to her waist, and he quickly pulls her into a heated kiss, surprising the Succubus, before she returns it, causing Alex to groan when her tongue enters his mouth. However, she's forced to moan herself when he pushes her back and his own tongue enters _her_ mouth, before effectively ravaging it as she's pushed against a tree, her arms wrapping around his neck as the kiss continues. Pulling back a few seconds later, Alex smirks at the bluenette, who was starting at him with her eyes half lidded once again. Then, he stepped away, took her hand, and started towards the academy once again, the Succubus blushing at the action.

While being a Succubus made it so that Kurumu was extremely forwards with her actions to the point of almost outright suggesting right away, the smaller forms of affection could make her blush like a flustered school girl. Not that she minded since it was because of her, hopefully, Destined One… And as the two continue along the path towards the academy, they both think about the person that they're with, and what it might possibly mean for them in the future.

 _Dear Big Bro and Zeke,_

 _This week was actually pretty normal. Went to my classes, got everything that was related to humans correct without really thinking about it, learned some more in my other subjects, spent time with Moka and Tsukune… And then nearly got put under mind control from the residential Succubus. So yeah, for us McGraths, a pretty normal week…_

 _I'll be honest Cole, this girl was a lot stronger than Sasha was in the mind control department. All she had to do was look at me and she had control. At least for a little while anyways. Like with Sasha, I managed to break her hold on me, although that didn't stop her from trying later on. And what was worse was the fact that this time around, I almost didn't break free. Apparently, being given the_ Succubus' Kiss _makes any being that receives it incapable of escaping the mind control that follows._

 _Although apparently, that doesn't apply to us McGraths, since I still managed to free myself. Granted it took me a while, but I still managed it… Then I found out the reason that Succubus was doing this in the first place. As it turns out, their race is currently dying out, so because of this, they seduce any man they run into in hopes of them being their_ Destined One _. The one being on the entire planet that they can actually have a family with… Yeah, kinda screwed up if you ask me. So of course, after learning about the_ reasoning _behind her actions, I couldn't really be mad at her anymore…_

 _Now, she's a part of the small group of friends that I have. I took a few pictures and enclosed it in the envelope if you wanna see. And just so you know Zeke…_

 _Yes, we're trying for a relationship despite how the situation started, as you can see from one of the pictures. So far it's actually going fairly well. I enjoy her company, and we're learning a bit about each other. Honestly, this girl is really sweet when you get to know her. But, with her being a_ Succubus _and all… Well, all I can really say is "Thank you Zeke" for those suggestions of yours, cause otherwise, I get the feeling I'd be a flustered mess._

 _At the same time… Cole, if I come back and you ask me about_ that _… It's likely that it'll have already happened. Having a Succubus as a girlfriend is gonna do that to me you know. So at this point, you really shouldn't be surprised if it actually happens… Sorry in advance, and I can already see Zeke drinking a beer in "my honor"… Go ahead and get drunk Zeke, cause by the point this reaches you, it's likely that it'll have happened multiple times… Sorry Cole, and "in your face" Zeke._

 _Anyways, that's about it for now, so I guess that I'll end it off here for now. I'll write another letter next week, and send you all the ones that I've written when the bus comes around in another couple weeks._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Alex Mercer McGrath_

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2: Alright guys, so after leaving this to sit for even longer than my HOTD x AVP story, I decided to come back and write out the third chapter! And what a chapter it was. (It was actually surprisingly easy to write this while my folks were around…)**

 **I honestly didn't plan to stray as far from "Canon" as I did this chapter, it just kinda happened as the events kept changing thanks to Alex being in Tsukune's place… Anyways, this is the beginning of the Alex x Kurumu pairing! Although, since next chapter is likely to take place a couple weeks from now in the story line, you can probably expect the two to be in an actual relationship by then. And with how the two act, you can probably guess how it's gonna continue.**

 **Anyways, not much else to explain for this chapter, so I'm gonna go ahead and respond to the reviews from the last one!**

 **Demon Anarchy of Pride:**

Thank you! Also, I stated this in one of the Author's Notes in the previous chapter, but no, I have no current plans to make Tsukune a Conduit. Though that could change by the time that I reach inFAMOUS 2… But it's highly unlikely.

 **Anime PJ:**

…I know that we talked about this a while back, but still, seriously? You immediately went to Ruby for the pairing? Anyways, again, talked about this a while ago, and thanks for the suggestion for the manga website. Gonna end up using that one, or possibly another one, to continue this story and a few others after I run out of the anime.

As for the Karma System, it wouldn't really be inFAMOUS without them. After all, they're a key point in anything relating to the game. As for my other story that's an inFAMOUS crossover, it's likely, though I'll probably space them out more than I will in this story, seeing as that anime is a lot longer. And as for that last part… Well, it's been over a year, so I don't really have a response XD

 **Firem78910:**

That is very likely to happen in the future my friend, very likely indeed…

 **The Storm Master 567:**

Unfortunately not, as you can see from this chapter. Also, I can't believe I was stupid enough to _not_ put the pairing on the Summary section… Gonna go do that now actually.

 **Adam Jensen-TheCyborgVigilante:**

It's been over a year and I still haven't yet… Gonna need to do that soon. Also, that would definitely be interesting to consider… Though that's not the category that I'll be working with. Hell, I'm unsure if I'll continue with the R+V story at this point due to the vast number of other stories I'm writing… But, who knows?

 **spartan120:**

Yeah. Getting those removed sucked back when it happened. What's worse is that I'm _extremely_ sensitive to pain, so I was pretty much lying in my bed for a good couple weeks… As for another story including those, I'm sorry to say that it's probably never gonna happen, seeing as I wouldn't be able to work in Halo in a believable way, and I know literally _nothing_ about Azreal… Sorry. But anyways, thanks for the compliments, and here's a new chapter, finally!

 **thunder dragon:**

That's a pretty good idea, but as I've said, I'm currently unsure how I'll be going about the whole inFAMOUS 2 game, and how it'll turn out. But that's definitely an idea for me to work with! As for the extra powers, that's also a good idea, but I'm gonna need to try and think up a way for it to work out…

As for the challenge, sorry about not posting it, but once this chapter goes up, I'll make sure to post it on my page, and give you credit for being the one to think it up. Again, sorry for not posting it for other people to see.

Again, unsure of how everything's gonna go down, but with how much you want it, there's two possibilities. I might actually end up doing it and tying it into this story, or I might make something of an Alternate Universe version where that happens. Not sure, but it's now likely to be posted one way or another.

 **Anyways, with all this being said, I guess that's all I have to say for this chapter. So, thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all in the next chapter!**

 **(P.s. A message to Notros… Yes, I worked on this before my HOTD x AVP story, and I'm sorry about that. However, now that I know I'm able to write these stories at certain times for the next 8-ish days that are left of my trip, I'll see what I can do about writing a bit more of the story that you've heavily requested before I get home and it becomes the story that I mostly focus on. Although seeing as I'm still around my folks, don't be surprised if chapters for other, less risqué, stories are released within the next few days…)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Similar, But Different**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Alright… So, I've got someone knew to blame for this… Wraith002 to be exact. Yup, I'm putting the blame for this chapter on _you_. Know why? Cause I'm currently re-reading your own R+V x inFAMOUS story at the moment, and it's causing my brain to go into overdrive for this story. Honestly, did you have to make such a great piece of work that it keeps me re-reading it time and time again? And then when I finish the previous chapter, and want to try to work on my other stories, I don't even have the ability to thanks to your story keeping my focus on this crossover category!**

 **So, with that being said, my mind is currently unable to focus on any other category beside this one, so you guys are getting another chapter! And in this one, there's gonna be a few more Canon changes. For one, the obvious, Kurumu and Alex are gonna be together, since by this point, at _least_ a week has passed since the previous chapter. So, more fun times ahead for those two! And in regards to Yukari…**

 **Well, there will be changes to her roll in this, but the only "spoiler" that I'll let you know about so there's no misunderstanding is that she's _not_ gonna be going after Alex or Tsukune… I made her Canon in my other R+V story, this one is meant for those that wanted the other option of having her "out of the harem", even though she was never a "part" of the harem to begin with…**

 **Anyways, since I've said pretty much all I need to at the moment, I'm gonna go ahead and start actually writing the chapter.**

 **(P.s. I've decided that for some parts of this, I'll be looking up the "Monster Girl Encyclopedia" for some extra info on monsters in this. While it may not be entirely "Canon" to R+V, this is a Fanfiction, so I can do what I wish. At other points, I might make up a few facts that just seem to fit in with certain species, or help me out a bit with the story line and plot. Just thought I'd let you guys know.)**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

* * *

There were few times in life where Alex McGrath was truly _happy_. One that stood out was when he found out that Cole and Trish were dating, but that was overshadowed by the times when Trish turned her back on them after the Ray Sphere event, and the moment that she died in his brother's arms. Looking back, after the Ray Sphere event, those small moments of true happiness all but disappeared. Instead, Alex and Cole's lives just get worse and worse.

The only upsides were those times when they'd be cheered on by the townspeople, and reminded about the fact that what they were doing was not only helping everyone, but it was also to make up for their mistake that caused the blast in the first place, even if they weren't truly the ones that caused it. But other than that, their lives were on a steady decline since the Ray Sphere event until the end of their mission in Empire City to take out Kessler. After that, their lives got a bit better, but it was still bittersweet for them. For Alex, that lasted until he left for Yokai Academy.

From there, the young Conduit was actually able to feel _happy_ every day. And most days, he could only hope that Cole and Zeke were having similar feelings back in Empire City now that most of the crime had died down, and the cops were helping to take care of the city. However, at the moment, Alex wasn't focused on what his brother and friend were feeling. At the moment, he was having a moment to himself as he stared at the board in front of him. "Hahahahahahahaha! Fuck yes!" Alex exclaims as he pumps his fist at the sight in front of him. Because currently, the scores for the classes were posted for everyone to see. And Alex was currently celebrating over his placement.

Alex McGrath / Yukari Sendo: 1

Alex had known that he'd probably be near the top, but he didn't expect to be tied for _the_ top of his grade. And as he continues to have a mental celebration with himself, he thinks about the reasons that he'd tied for the top of class.

Math? He'd always been good with that subject, so there was no question about the grade that he got.

Science? Being a living electric box and going over that subject at the same time was a definite boost. Yet at the same time, Science was always a subject that he enjoyed in school back before the quarantine.

History? He'd actually _payed attention_ in class, unlike most, since he was originally from America and he'd been interested in the history and culture of where he was currently "living". That, and another side effect of his powers allowed him to gain photographic memory… This was one of the few times that he was grateful for it.

Then, he'd chosen English as his language. Not because of the easy A that it would give him, but because this was a school for monsters, some of which wanted to learn that language. So, being in that class, he would use the time to help anyone that needed it, which sometimes included the teacher because of some mix ups in the words, pronunciation, acronyms, as well as the "slang" that was present in America.

And then there was "Human Studies". The main class that monsters took for nearly half the school day. No need to explain why this class wasn't a problem for him.

Add all this together, and it pretty much explained why it was that he tied for first place in his grade. And as he continues to celebrate, his friends were looking at their own scores. For Moka, the pinkette vampire had placed 13th in the class, which brought a smile to her face. As for Tsukune, the Conduit's human friend had placed 128th, which caused him to mentally sulk as a depressing aura surrounds him, and his fist shakes in front of him. As for Kurumu…

 _"Are you kidding me?!"_

…Needless to say that she didn't do too well…

All that aside, Alex finally calms down from his celebration, and makes his way towards his human friend, who was still sulking over his placement in the grade. Meanwhile, a few feet away, a group of three monsters, who for some reason weren't disguising their faces, were celebrating over their placements… All of which were in the low 220's. _How those three can celebrate about those scores is beyond me…_ Alex thinks to himself with a sweatdrop hanging off the back of his head. Shaking that off, he walks over to Tsukune, and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't let it get to ya' bud. If anything, you're in the average range. Which, considering this is school, you should be glad about." Alex tells his friend with a smile, making Tsukune turn to face his fellow brunet with a small frown.

"Easy for you to say Alex. You tied for first." Tsukune says, before looking over at the area where Moka was standing. "And when you compare my score to hers…" He trails off, allowing the bat from before to fly into the picture and land on Alex's shoulder.

"She's so much smarter it's ridiculous! Wheee!" He exclaims, Alex nodding alongside the bat, before looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Say, you got a name?" He asks the bat, making said bat turn to him.

"Eh, you'd probably find out in one of the later stories, what the hell? The name's Kou." He states, getting a nod from Alex as the males all around them start to complement Moka's intelligence and beauty when she turns away from the board.

"Good to know. At least now you won't just be labeled as "the bat"." He states with a smirk, making Kou nod, before flying off as Moka notices Alex and Tsukune, and makes her way over to them.

"Hi Tsukune. Hi Alex." She greets them as she comes to a stop right in front of them, moving a few strands of hair behind her ear. Alex smirks in response as he nods his head, while Tsukune gives his own smile as he brings a hand up to the side of his head.

"Hey… Wow Moka, you're so smart." He complements her, making the pinkette blush in response to his words.

"Oh, it was just a fluke." She says modestly with a smile, before shifting slightly as she focuses on Tsukune. "Hey… Maybe next time, if you want, we could… Um…" She trails off as her blush gets a bit brighter, and she looks down at the ground as she attempts to get the words out, making Tsukune look at her in confusion, while Alex smiles at the scene as he backs up a bit to let the two have another moment.

"We could what?" Tsukune asks the vampire, making Moka look up at him, before looking to the side as she taps her fingers together in slight nervousness, her blush slightly receding as she works up the courage to continue.

"You and I could study together if you'd like to…" She says, making Tsukune look at her in surprise, before smiling at her suggestion.

"Thanks Moka, that sounds really great." Tsukune thanks the pinkette, and within seconds the air around them is filled with sparkles, along with a few spheres where the air is filled with colors. In the background, a woman can be heard humming a tune. At the sight, Alex stands back with a small smile on his face, already seeing the love the two held for each other, even if they themselves didn't realize it yet. Although Alex had to question that as he saw the two holding each other's hands with smiles on their faces.

Meanwhile, he also laughs at the sight of most of the men around the area spouting curses at his human friend as flames envelope them while they stare at the same sight he was, angered by the fact that Moka was hanging out with the most "average" student at the academy. However, when a good portion of the swearing and glares turn in his direction, Alex can only smile as he realizes who's shown up. And turning around, he quickly finds out that he's correct when his face is pressed into two soft mounds, getting a smile from him in response to the action as Kurumu's voice comes from right above him.

"~ _Guess who~_ " She says in a sing-song voice, and Alex smirks to himself as his face is let out of its soft prison, and lifted up to look into Kurumu's amethyst eyes, which brighten at the sight of her Destined One. Alex smiles at the bluenette in response as he gives her a soft kiss, the Succubus returning it before they pull apart. "Hey Alex! So, how did my Destined One do on the exams?" She asks him with a bright smile, which Alex is quick to return as he points with his thumb over to the board.

"Tied for first! Gotta admit, it feels good to be there." He tells the bluenette, who was currently staring at him with her mouth gaping and her eyes opened wide, before Alex finds himself once again trapped in the soft prison from before.

" _~Ya-hoo!~_ My Destined One isn't only the strongest, he's also one of the smartest!" He hears Kurumu celebrate above him, before his head is released once again and he sees the bluenette looking down at him with smoldering, half lidded eyes. "I think this deserves a bit of a celebration later…" She whispers to him, sending a shiver down his spine, even as he smirks at Kurumu in response to her words.

At this point in time, a week had passed since the incident between the two, and they were already officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Needless to say that Alex's fangirls had been utterly crushed at this announcement, many of them ending up in tears when they found out… And while Alex still felt a bit bad about it, he also couldn't help but feel like said tears were completely unwarranted… But, that aside, because they were together, the two spent a lot of time getting to know one another.

Alex learned that while his girlfriend was a Succubus, she was mainly taught how to "act" by her mother, while at the same time relying on her instincts. However, since she was in an actual relationship unlike most, if not all, of her species, she also knew that it would be a bit different than normal for her kind. He also found out that she was a really good cook. She could take most recipes, and would put a bit of her own touch into each one to make them better than most chefs in the human world.

For Kurumu, she learned a bit about Alex's life. She learned about Cole and Zeke, and how Alex was practically a carbon copy of his older brother in terms of powers. This is because he'd explained how his "species" of Conduits were different from most other monster species, in that not all their abilities were the same. As for the events of Empire City, Alex gave a very brief cliff note version of it, instead of explaining it in detail. While he was planning on telling his girlfriend and other friends soon, he wanted to keep that a bit more close to home because of how scarring it was to him. Both physically, as well as mentally.

Back in the present, Kurumu sees Alex's smirk, and decides to indulge a bit as she locks lips with him once again, this time snaking her tongue out to meet his own, which then proceed to dance with one another in their mouths, causing Kurumu to moan, before she presses back against his own, and invades his mouth with her tongue, making the young Conduit groan in response to her actions, and making Kurumu smirk into the kiss. While Kurumu was treating this as an actual relationship between them, she was still a Succubus. Which meant that when it came to situations like this, she knew exactly what to do to make her Destined One feel good.

Breaking the kiss, Kurumu keeps her arms wrapped around Alex's torso as she leans in so that her mouth is right next to his ear. "That's just a taste Alex. I'm planning for _more_ later." She whispers, sending another shiver down his spine, even as he smirks and brings a hand down to squeeze her ass a bit. That was another thing. While Kurumu was a Succubus and knew how to make Alex feel good, the same could be said for the Conduit, since the bluenette was extremely sensitive to these things because of her species.

And Kurumu was very glad for this as she moans into Alex's ear from the pleasure, a part of her wishing that she could just sprout her wings and fly them to her boyfriend's room right now so that she could strip him there and start up a session between the two of them that would leave them sweating and panting in each other's arms by the end of it. But she reigned in her Succubus nature, since she knew that Alex wouldn't approve of that at the moment due to the fact that he actually wanted to attend the school and continue to learn. Although that didn't stop the bluenette from teasing him during class.

More than a few times she'd sprouted her tail and used it to tease him while he sat in front of her and payed attention to the lessons in class. And she was always glad that she did since even though he got slightly frustrated with her during the times that she did it, once class was over and they went to his room, he was quick to start a make out session between the two of them. And with what he did, and how he managed to keep up with her, Kurumu usually found herself in a daze with her boyfriend smirking at her by the end of it with a slight air of smugness around him, Kurumu not minding in the least since she was usually too out of it to care about much other than the fact that he was able to make her feel _good_.

She may have been a Succubus, a species of monster made to seduce and please males to an extent that no other species could, but when it came to Alex McGrath, Kurumu's Destined One had found a way to outlast even her kind. Or at least the ones of her kind that were still teenagers. Not that she was complaining as she was pulled into another kiss by the brunet, who separated a few seconds later after shoving his own tongue into her mouth, and making her moan into the kiss from the pleasure she received from the simple action. When he pulled away, Alex smirked at the glazed over look of his girlfriend, before his attention moved to a situation that he could see occurring over her shoulder.

A few other bystanders had seen the same situation occurring, but simply stood by and watched as a class president and his friends were "talking" to a young girl that was dressed similar to how a witch would, while in reality they were bullying her. After saying something that caused the three of them to get large, brass basins dropped on their heads, with the young girl laughing at their misfortune, the class president was quick to shove the metal container off him as the nails on his right hand sharpened, and he shoved himself up off the ground before lunging at the young girl, nobody moving a muscle as they witness this. Then, three things happened at once.

There was a faint smell of burning ozone in the air.

A bright blue streak of pure energy flashed through the air.

And the sound of snapping bones could be heard echoing through the small courtyard.

All of this happened within the timeframe of a single second, before a loud yell of pain could be heard in the air, making everyone turn towards the source. What they found was Alex McGrath glaring at the class president as electricity ran across his body, the other teen's wrist absolutely crushed in his grip, the bones inside shattered. Everyone looked at the scene in slight surprise, since while they expected the young McGrath to do this, it was still a surprise to see it happen for the students who hadn't seen him do this before.

Letting go of the class president's wrist, and letting the teen cradle it against his chest, Alex stood in front of the young girl, who was looking at him in shock and awe, and glared at the three teens standing in front of him. "I don't know exactly what was going on here…" He starts, trailing his gaze over the three students. "But when I see a guy try to maul a little girl, I tend to get just a little _pissed off_ …" He continues, making the class president look at him with wary eyes, the other two beside him gulping as everyone in the area starts to pay attention to the situation.

At the same time, Tsukune and Moka notice what's going on, and run over towards Alex, with Kurumu close behind. She'd been confused when he disappeared from his place in front of her, but seeing what was going on, she was able to tell why Alex had suddenly disappeared for a few seconds. In response to the extra attention, the three bullies look around, growing concerned at the large crowd. However, their main concern was the teen that was standing in front of them, electricity crackling across his frame. What caused greater concern for them, however, was when he turned to look over his shoulder at the young girl behind him.

"Hey, do you know why these three have it out for you?" He asks, making the three in question stiffen in fear when they realize what's about to happen, the class president sweating buckets as he speaks up in an attempt to defuse the situation in a way that would hopefully get him and his friends off with a simple warning from the Conduit.

"Hey now, McGrath… This is nothing to worry about…" He starts, a shaky smile forming on his face. "I was just congratulating Yukari on getting first in the grade like she usually does. And… It's no surprise that you ended up tying with her either… After all-" However, he's cut off when a streak of electricity hits the ground in front of him when he tries to take a step forwards, the Conduit glaring at him as the same electricity travels across his outstretched arm.

"Shut up. I asked the young girl, not you." He says, before turning back to the girl in question, now knowing that she was the person that was arguably the smartest in the grade. _Must be a child prodigy or something_. He thinks to himself, before pushing that off to the side for now as he focuses on Yukari. "Anyways Yukari, do you know why these three tried to attack you?" He asks her in a softer voice, making the girl look at him.

"W-well… At first, they _were_ congratulating me… But they weren't being sincere… And then, they started to pick on me, before trying to attack me." She replies in a quiet voice, making Alex nod, before turning his attention back to the three teens, who stiffen up at the sight of the local Conduit sending them a death glare.

"So… To you guys, this is "nothing to worry about"… Is that right?" He asks them, making them gulp as electricity travels across his body. At the sight, the students who had seen Alex in similar situations before slowly back away, pulling other students back with them to keep them out of the crossfire that was no doubt about to happen. Some pulling Alex's friends and girlfriend back as well, their fear of what was about to happen overpowering any "feelings" they may have had towards either of the girls.

When the three see everyone backing away, they're quick to realize what's about to happen, even if they had a feeling that this was the outcome as soon as McGrath stepped in. With that in mind, they did the only thing that they could do in this situation, similar to Kurumu about a week ago.

They ran away.

And this time, the three were _actually_ running away from the Conduit, not even changing into their monster forms as they attempt to escape Alex's wrath. However, they were forced to break through a small line of students that attempted to block their way, quickly running into the forest as they looked over their backs at the gathered students. Alex watches them leave, not bothering to follow them this time around, since unlike the gangs back in Empire City, and a few of the monsters at the Academy, these three were scared of him enough that he found it highly unlikely that they'd attempt anything while he was still around.

So, letting his electricity die down, he sends a glare at some of the students in the area, mainly the ones who'd been standing around and doing nothing when Yukari was being bullied, and nearly mauled in broad daylight. The one's his glare was aimed at shrunk in on themselves, before making themselves scarce. And seeing that everything was back to normal, everyone else started to make their way out of the area as well. Some going back over to the board to continue looking for their names, while others left the area completely and started to go about their normal lunch period.

As all this is happening, Alex looks around, nodding at what he sees. A few seconds later however, his attention is brought back to Yukari, who's tugging at his sleeve. Looking down at her, he sees her look of both awe, and gratitude. In response, he gives her a small smile, before turning to look at his friends for a few seconds, and then looking back down at the girl. "How about we go get some lunch?" He asks, getting a small nod in response.

* * *

"So your name's Yukari Sendo, huh?" Alex asks as his group sits at a table with the younger girl eating lunch, getting a nod from the girl in response. "Nice to meet you. The name's Alex McGrath, although, I get the feeling that you already knew that." He says, giving the young girl a small smirk, and getting another nod in response.

"Yukari Sendo? I've heard of you. You're in the same grade as we are, but you're four years younger. Right?" Moka asks. For everyone else in the grade, that would mean that Yukari was 11 years old. However, for Alex, seeing as he'd been accepted into the school at the age of 16, that meant that the girl was actually five years younger than him. When Moka says this, Tsukune counts on his fingers for a few seconds, before looking back up at the girl.

"So, wait. Did you skip a few grades or something?" He asks, and Alex smirks from his place beside the young girl, Kurumu on his other side.

"Guess I was right earlier." He says, bringing the attention of the others to him, and making him explain. "When I found out she was a student here, and actually met her earlier, I figured that she must be a child prodigy or something. But now I'm sure of it." He states with a smile, getting a blush from Yukari at the praise as she looks down at her lap.

The young girl wasn't used to this. Usually, she would be picked on by the other students because of her status on the line between the human and monster worlds. For all these people to praise her was a surprise. As she sits there, Kurumu thinks about something, before frowning as she leans forwards to look past Alex.

"Hang on a second, I've heard a few things too." She starts, making the others turn to look at her. "Aren't you a Witch as well?" She asks, making Yukari stiffen at that question, since it never led to good things. The silence that follows that question essentially answers it, and Yukari gets prepared to run now that the secret is essentially out, before freezing as Alex places his hand on her shoulder.

"Why would that matter?" He asks, making Moka look at him in shock and confusion. For her, the fact that she was a witch should've answered that question, even if it didn't matter to her. However, Kurumu was the only one who really _knew_ what species of monster Alex was, while Tsukune was also confused about the relevance of what species of monster Yukari was. In response, Kurumu is the one to answer the question on both their minds.

"Alex, Witches are considered Boundary Beings." She tells him, before explaining as he raises an eyebrow. He understood the concept of what a Boundary Being was, but he didn't understand _why_ that mattered. So, Kurumu continued to explain. "They're sort of like your kind. For monsters, they aren't seen as being "monster enough", while to humans, they're _only_ seen as monsters. At one point, they were seen as the missing link. But now, they're only looked at with contempt from both sides." She explains with a frown. In response, silence once again reigns over the group while Yukari holds back tears as Kurumu talks about her species.

However, she's surprised when Alex simply pats her shoulder. "So then I can assume that you don't have many friends, huh Yukari?" He asks the younger girl. And she doesn't respond for a few seconds, before turning her head away from the group and giving a small nod.

"Yeah…" She whispers, before looking up at them with a frown of her own on her face. "But who cares about that? If they're not as smart as me, then why would I need them?" She asks them, and gets ready to continue, only to stop when Alex places his hand on her shoulder again, making her look up at him in response to see his sad smile.

"You don't actually mean that." He tells her, the others staying silent as he talks to the wide eyed girl. "I know you don't mean that. Being lonely is never fun, but you feel like you need to be lonely to protect yourself, don't you?" He asks, her eyes getting wider at his words, while tears appear at the edges of her eyes. "I may not have ever felt like you did, but I've felt similar in a different way not too long ago…" He says, his eyes going out of focus for a few seconds as he thinks about Empire City, and how him and his brother could only rely on each other, and Zeke for a short time, before he focuses back on the present.

"But that's never the answer…" He continues as he shakes his head at the young girl, before smiling at her. "So, how about we be friends instead." He suggests. And if it was possible, Yukari's eyes got wider at his statement.

"…Why?" She asks in a whisper as couple tears trail down her cheeks, making Alex smile at her sadly as he places his hand over her witch hat since it was covering her head.

"Because everyone needs friends at some points in their life." Tsukune says from his side of the table with a small smile on his face, shocking the young witch. At the same time, Alex's smile widens a bit.

"And besides, us Boundary Beings need to stick together, right?" He asks her. In response, Yukari is quiet for a few seconds, before her body trembles a bit as a few more tears trail down her cheeks. At the sight, Alex gives a sad smile, and pulls her into a hug. When this happens, Yukari proceeds to actually cry, getting looks from the other students in the cafeteria in response. But seeing Alex McGrath send glares their way made them focus back on what they were doing before.

* * *

What followed for the group was the last half of the school day, before they all met up in the clearing that Alex first met Kurumu in. Over the past week, the Conduit in question had been spending a good deal of time in the clearing, making sure to have a small meeting with the Chairman about the condition of the area. Lucky for Alex, the clearing wasn't technically on "school grounds", so he was clear to do whatever he wanted to the area. With that in mind, the Conduit had gone to work.

He'd split the clearing into two different areas. The first half was the area of the clearing where the small pond was located. There, he'd taken down some of the surrounding trees, and used the wood to create a few objects, including a few benches, some tables, and a half finished gazeebo, which would easily fit his group of friends, as well as a few more people when it was done. The other half of the clearing was the area that was a wide open space, which Alex had made a bit larger by using some of the trees on that side for some of his projects on the other.

That area was where Alex trained with his powers, trying to find better ways to use them, and sometimes he even found new ways that he could use them, whether on their own, or in combination with some of his others. A few times over the past week, Kurumu had come with him to watch his training, as well as his pre-training workout. Needless to say that each time she came to watch, she was a bit hot under the collar after watching, and the two returned to school grounds sweating, and in Kurumu's case, with disheveled clothing.

At the moment however, the side being used was the pond side, where Alex and his friends were sitting on one of the wooden tables, which Alex had built benches onto. On one side was Alex and Kurumu, while on the other side was Moka, Yukari and Tsukune. At the moment, they were all studying some of the subjects they were currently going over. Or rather, Yukari was helping Moka and Tsukune study, while on the other, Alex was trying to help his girlfriend with her studies.

Yukari wasn't having much trouble helping two of her new friends thanks to her genius status, while Tsukune was able to help the two girls with any human related problems, passing it off to Yukari and Kurumu as knowledge from his time living in the human world with help from Alex. As for the Conduit in question, he was having a bit more of a difficult time helping Kurumu, seeing as his girlfriend wasn't making it easy for him to help her due to the fact that even though she didn't want to do it in the first place, she was also taking every chance she could get to try and get Alex hot and bothered so that they could spend some time alone together.

However, despite the fact that Kurumu was making it increasingly difficult for him to stay focused on the school work, her nature as a Succubus helping her in this department in spades, he managed to keep his mind focused, while at the same time making sure that his girlfriend would also continue to work, getting groans of annoyance from her. Alex couldn't really blame her though. Even if a part of it was because of her slightly lazy personality, at the same time, a larger part of it was because of her Succubus nature. Her kind wasn't one to sit around all day doing nothing but work.

The Succubi as a race were active creatures. Most of their energy going into seducing men, and in terms of the ones who had found their Destined Ones, like Kurumu, using a good deal of that energy during the time that they spent with said Destined Ones. And one could easily assume what that time was spent doing. So for Kurumu to be forced to sit around doing schoolwork after finding Alex as her Destined One, a large part of her was rebelling against the thought itself, since it went against her nature.

Instead of sitting beside Alex, working on homework with him, her Succubus nature was practically demanding that she instead grab him, and drag him back to his room so that the two of them could spend the rest of the day, and most likely night, pleasuring each other in ways that usually only existed in the fantasies of humans and monsters alike. This was the main reason that Kurumu was once again attempting to make this happen as her tail was currently sprouted from the small of her back, and teasing Alex by rubbing across his leg, only inches from his groin.

As for the Conduit in question, while their study session continued, it was getting harder and harder for him to focus on the school work in front of him, and not his sexy girlfriend beside him. While her tail teased him below the waist, she used her looks to gain the attention of his eyes every few seconds as she moved in ways that caused her chest to bounce, drawing his eyes to them each time. And every time his focus moved away from his work and to his girlfriend, she'd make a face that was making it increasingly difficult for him to not tackle her to the ground and make out with her right then and there.

What Alex didn't know, and what Kurumu had forgotten about since she was told a few years back, was that as a Succubus, the bluenette was constantly letting off an _Allure_. Because of this, and because of Alex's status as her Destined One, the teen constantly found it hard to keep his eyes, and hands, off of his girlfriend. The _Allure_ that Kurumu was letting off was something that, unfortunately for her, no Succubus was able to control. This was because as stated before, the Succubi mainly lived to spend their time having sex with their Destined Ones once they were found, and the _Allure_ was subconsciously released to make sure that their Destined One did the same by focusing on the Succubus in question.

This also explained why most of their time together was spent making out, and more. However, their personalities were also a big part in that, surprisingly more so than Kurumu's Succubus abilities. Although at the moment, those were playing a big part in Alex's inability to focus on his schoolwork as he takes another look at his girlfriend as her tail gets closer to the growing tent in his pants, and when Kurumu sees him steal a glance at her, she's quick to use his change in focus to her advantage.

Kurumu shifted in her seat a bit, allowing her breasts to bounce, and making it so that Alex's eyes didn't immediately return to the paper in front of him. This time however, Kurumu didn't stop. Moving again, she was quick to lean against her boyfriend as her eyes became half lidded, giving him perfect "bedroom eyes", while she licked her lips in a seductive manner, and her hand moved down to the lap that her tail wasn't currently rubbing. All of this made it so that Alex had a much harder time focusing on the homework on the table in front of him.

Meanwhile, across from the two, Moka and Tsukune blushed up a storm as they attempted to ignore their friends' actions, while Yukari watched the two with a slight blush on her cheeks as well, while at the same time, a frown could be seen on her face. Like everyone else in the school, she knew about the relationship between the two. And seeing as she didn't know them before, she honestly had no feelings about it. This held true for the most part even now. She certainly didn't mind it, seeing as it was their relationship, and they could go about it how they wanted, but at the same time, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the fact that Alex was paying more attention to Kurumu.

She understood why he was of course, what with the girl being his girlfriend, while also being a Succubus, which made it hard for him to keep his eyes off her. However, at the same time, after what he did for her earlier today, a small part of her wanted him to pay more attention to her. Now, she didn't have a crush on him, nor was she hoping for any real relationship. She was only 11 for crying out loud! Instead, what Yukari felt was more of a sibling-like bond with the Conduit. And watching as Kurumu continued to try and get Alex to go back to his dorm, she couldn't help the small feeling of jealousy that she felt.

So when Kurumu finally succeeded in getting Alex's attention completely off his homework, and made the Conduit finally crack and pull her into a heated kiss, causing Moka and Tsukune to head off to the latter's dorm to continue their study session away from the current events taking place, Yukari took her own leave. As she left, she told the pinkette and her brunet friend that she would see them later, before heading off to wander around the school. When the group left Alex and Kurumu to themselves, the two idly noted that the three had left them alone, which led to the two removing a few articles of the other's clothing.

Alex was the first to break their kiss in order to pull Kurumu's vest off her torso, the Succubus giggling at his enthusiasm, which prompted Alex to quiet her by locking lips with the bluenette once again, making her moan into the kiss as his tongue snaked into her mouth. In response to his actions, Kurumu was quick to remove his own vest, sliding it off his shoulders and onto the grass. As their kiss continued, Kurumu leaned into it in order to press their bodies together, which caused them to lose their balance slightly.

Because of this, the two fell to the ground, with Kurumu landing on top of her boyfriend, though neither broke the kiss. A few seconds later, Alex is forced to groan into the kiss as his girlfriend proceeds to grind against the tent in his pants, which in turn caused the bluenette to get aroused as well, grinding against him to both tease him, while at the same time pleasure herself. A few seconds later however, Kurumu moaned into their kiss as Alex raised a hand up to her breast, and squeezed, before he continued to fondle it.

This caused Kurumu to become even more aroused, making her break the kiss to stare down at her boyfriend, who was looking up at her with a smirk on his face. The response she gave was a half lidded smirk of her own, while her tail lashed out and wrapped around his wrists, making him look at her in surprise, while her smirk widened at the look on his face. Next, she removed his white button up shirt, leaving his torso bare, and causing Kurumu's eyes to trail over his sweating skin.

A perfectly sculpted six pack, and a chiseled chest made the Succubus lick her lips, while she reached up and removed her own shirt, leaving her upper body clad only in her black silk bra, and making her boyfriend's eyes zero in on her chest, making her smirk once again as she leaned down so that her breasts were flattened against his chest, and their eyes were inches apart. After a few seconds of staring into each other's eyes, the two shared a smirk, before their lips connected once again, and Kurumu's tail release her boyfriend's wrists, allowing him to wrap his arms around her waist, and turn them over so that his weight pressed down against her, making the bluenette moan into the kiss in response to his actions.

Moving one hand and placing it on the ground, Alex lifted himself up slightly, allowing his other hand to move to her covered breast, and start to fondle it once again. In response to his actions, the Succubus' tail moved through the air, eventually reaching his pants, and then rubbing against the tent that had formed, making the Conduit groan into the kiss. They continued like this for a while, before Alex decided to heighten the pleasure his girlfriend was feeling. A few seconds later, Kurumu's tail fell limply to the ground as the bluenette proceeded to moan in pure pleasure.

The cause was Alex's hand, which was currently encased in a small aura of electricity. This in turn, was stimulating Kurumu's nerve system in just the right way to bring untold pleasure to the Succubus, making it so that all she was able to do at the current moment was continue the French kiss the two had going. All other thoughts in her mind were focused on the pleasure that her Destined One was giving her.

Their session continued for another half hour, before they lay beside each other, neither fully spent on energy, but their needs tended to for now. After getting dressed, the two shared one last kiss, this one a true one that was filled with the love they held for one another, before they packed up their school supplies into their bags, and got ready to pick them up, and head back to the dorm rooms. However, before they could grab their bags, a high pitched scream could be heard through the air, making Alex and Kurumu share a look, before they dashed off in the direction that it originated from.

* * *

The sight that greeted them made their blood boil, Kurumu glaring at the scene in contempt, while if Alex's glare alone could kill, the _bastards_ a few yards away would be corpses… Scratch that, they wouldn't even be that. They would be piles of ash being blown away in the wind. At the moment, Yukari was cornered against one of the dead trees in this part of the forest, a group of Lizardmen surrounding her.

The front three had on the same clothes as the three bastards from earlier in the day, letting Alex know exactly who they were. Meanwhile, standing around hem in the usual Academy uniforms were over a dozen more Lizardmen, all of them snarling at the young girl as she clutched her wand, which was currently snapped in two, with the pieces of the top half lying on the ground around the "leader" of the group. Within seconds of Alex entering the clearing, the smell of burning ozone was in the air, making the Lizardmen all stiffen at the energy crackling in the air, while Yukari looks on in shock and hope at the sight of Alex slowly walking towards them.

"You know, I was willing to let you guys walk off earlier." He starts, making the monsters turn to look at him. "I thought that _maybe_ , you guys realized not to try that shit again. Instead, I find you here treating my little sister the same way, with the intent to kill her being _very_ clear to me." He tells them, his mouth twisted into a scowl while his glare gets harsher, making all the Lizardmen freeze at the sight of it. While this happens, Yukari uses their change in attention to run over to Alex, and hide behind him.

When this happens, the Conduit looks over his shoulder at the young witch, a small smile appearing on his face. "Hey Yukari, are you alright?" He asks her, getting a small nod in response. "That's good." He tells her, before turning back to the Lizardmen as his glare returns, and he scowls at them once again. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take care of a few bugs.." He says, cracking his knuckles as he walks towards the group of Lizardmen as Kurumu walks forwards to protect Yukari if any of the monsters try to completely bypass the angered Conduit. At the sight, a few of the monsters in question step back, before the "leader" growls as he steps forwards, looking back at the others as he does so.

"Hey! Alex McGrath is another Boundary Being!" He exclaims, before turning and looking back at the Conduit. There was fear in his eyes, but at the same time, he refused to let himself run away for a second time. Especially now that he had his entire group with him. "Therefore, as Lizardmen, and Pure Beings, we outmatch him! Both in power, and numbers!" The leader continues, making the hesitant Lizardmen start to gain some more confidence, growling at the McGrath as he gets closer. And as electricity starts to travel across his arms, three of the Lizardmen break away from the group, and charge towards the Conduit. When he sees this, Alex's fists tighten, while electricity almost seems to dance in his eyes.

 **Play: Fairy Tail 2014 OST – Main Theme Battle Version**

Electricity dances across his arms, before he holds out his right arm, and in quick succession, shoots each of the Lizardmen charging at him with a _Lightning Bolt_ , causing them to fall to the ground, twitching as electricity dances across their bodies. **(0:08)** At the sight, the other Lizardmen can only stare at the sight in shock, before more electricity travels over Alex's arms. "Who's next?" He asks, silence reigning after he asks this, before the Lizardmen growl at seeing the three twitching on the ground, and charge towards the Conduit. Alex does the same, charging at the group of Lizardmen with a battle cry a second later. **(0:16)**

Alex is quick to dodge under one Lizardman arm as he attempts to slash at him with his claws, before encasing his fist in electricity, and throwing it into the monster's stomach. The result is the Lizardman being thrown across the clearing from the force behind the strike, crashing into a tree and losing consciousness a second later. **(0:22)** Not even a second later, he's twisting around and bringing his electricity encased foot into another Lizardman's snout in a roundhouse kick, this monster ending up in an identical situation to the first, reverting back to his human form moments later. **(0:31)**

The next second, Alex twists around, his arms encased in electricity, before he throws them out, shooting out multiple _Lightning Bolt's_ into the numerous Lizardmen attempting to rush him, making them spasm for a few seconds, before they fall onto the ground with occasional sparks trailing over their bodies. Ducking under another clawed hand, Alex turns on a dime, creating a _Shock Grenade_ in his hand, before shoving it forwards and allowing it to explode just in front of the monster, sending him flying back into a tree on the opposite end of the clearing, where he slumps down onto the ground, unconscious. **(0:48)**

Ducking and dodging under another Lizardman's attempt to take a bite out of his shoulder, the Conduit was quick to spin on his heel with a glare, and deliver an electric powered right cross to the scaly bastard's cheek, sending the monster flying, before his body starts skipping across the small lake in the middle of the clearing. He ends up hitting the opposite end after a few seconds, throwing up a cloud of dust and dirt in the process as Alex turns his attention back to the rest of the group. **(1:03)**

A bright blue streak moves out of the way just as two clawed hands swipe the area Alex was a few seconds prior, making the two Lizardmen stare in shock at the spot where the Conduit should have been. However, the sound of electricity makes their eyes widen in realization as they turn around, only for Alex to slam their heads together, electricity dancing in his palms, and electrocuting the two bastards between his hands, the Conduit standing above their twitching forms with a scowl on his face, his eyes showing the clear disdain he held for the two. **(1:20)**

Not a second later, the Conduit leaps up into the air, dodging the last three Lizardmen that had attempted to dogpile him. Using his _Static Thrusters_ to stay suspended in the air, Alex gathers a large amount of electricity around his body, before using a _Thunder Drop_ , and scattering the monsters in different directions, electricity dancing across their frames as they fly through the air with pained yells, the Conduit standing on the dirt as their bodies fall around him, twitching as electricity dances across their bodies. **(End OST)**

Within the time frame of just over two minutes, Alex is the only one left standing in the clearing after the battle, all the Lizardmen either unconscious, groaning in pain and too out of it to put up any more of a fight, or twitching as electricity travels over their frame every few seconds. Walking over to the leader, Alex picks up the teen by the front of his uniform, making the monster look at the Conduit with fear filled eyes as Alex glares at him with hatred clear in his eyes, while his other hand has electricity dancing across his fingers.

"If I find you doing anything like this again, to _anyone_ when you get back to this school, then you might find that as much of a Guardian as I am to this school, when it comes to the monsters that threaten my friends, I tend to get _protective_ of them." He growls, before pulling back his fist, and sending a harsh left cross to the Lizardman's head, knocking him out. The Conduit drops the monster to the ground, before he then proceeds to use _Arc Restraints_ on them all, turning and walking over to his girlfriend and little sister figure with a smile when the last of them are restrained.

"Come on you two, let's get to the headmaster to tell him about what happened." He says, getting a nod from Kurumu, while Yukari runs forwards and jumps up to wrap Alex in a hug, crying into his chest as she does this. He returns the hug, comforting the young witch after what had nearly happened to her. Then, the three leave the area. Kurumu beside Alex, while the Conduit holds the now-quietly sobbing Yukari as they make their way towards the academy so that Alex can let the Chairman know about the Lizardmen left behind in the clearing…

Not that he would need to, seeing as the Chairman knew of everything that happened in his school. However, Alex figured that by going to let the man know, he was at least being courteous about it.

 _Dear Big Bro and Zeke,_

 _This week, things were actually more quiet than normal. Guess the monsters here realize it's a bad idea to piss of a McGrath, right Cole? Anyways, because it was a quiet week, there's not too much for me to comment on. Classes went like usual, although the exam that we had was a bit of a surprise. However, you guys will be glad to know that I ended up tied for first in the grade! Although that does bring up one topic that I want to write about._

 _Turns out the person that I tied with is actually a child prodigy named Yukari Sendo. The young girl's only 11 years old! At the same time, Yukari is a witch, which is another Boundary Being like us Conduits. However, because she's so young, and doesn't exactly know how to control all her powers like we do, she's subject to a lot of bullying. Apparently us Boundary Beings are considered too human by monsters, but considered monsters by humans… well, the two of us can attest to that a bit, right Cole? With that being said, I've added a few pictures of Yukari as well._

 _Anyways, earlier today I actually had to stop her from getting mauled by her class president. I let them off with a warning when it happened at first, but I found out I probably should've taken care of them right away. A few hours after school let out, the three bastards got the rest of their "pack" together, and were hell bent on killing her. Like hell I was gonna let anybody lay a hand on my little sister figure!_

 _So, after having their asses handed to them, I made sure to leave a lasting threat with their leader, before leaving them for the Chairman to take care of. They should be suspended by the time school starts up again tomorrow… Anyways, besides the fact that me and Kurumu are spending more and more time together as of late, I can't really think of anything else to say…_

 _And no, Cole,_ it _hasn't happened yet. Though I will say that it will possibly happen soon if the fact that we've come close to it multiple times is any indication… Sorry again, but at the same time, I can't really mean that!/_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Alex McGrath._

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Alright guys, so that about does it for this chapter! I'm still on my RV trip for a few days, so I've still got free time to spend writing up these stories without worrying about trying to find a full time job like I'll be doing once I get back home. Now, for those of you reading this, and realizing what I just said about how I'm on my trip, yet managed to write out a Lime earlier in this chapter, let me explain.**

 **See, I wrote that scene while everyone else was either getting ready to go to sleep, or already in bed. As a result, I was in my own "bed" as well, with a curtain drawn for a small amount of privacy. So, putting those two together, I was able to spend a small amount of time writing that out. As for my ability to write out this story at all, that's because of the fact that I watch the anime on my phone, so I don't have to worry about my family looking over my shoulders at a larger screen showing R+V… Anyways, I should probably comment on the actual chapter now.**

 **So as I eluded to in the first Author's Note, Yukari is pretty different in this story when compared to not only Canon, but my other R+V story. See, in my other one, I asked people if they wanted Yukari to act like she did in Canon, or if I wanted to tone down her whole "I want a threesome with Moka and Tsukune!" thought process. If you couldn't tell, I ended up going with Canon. So in this one, she'll be like a younger sister to Alex, and a simple friend to Moka and Tsukune… Though I will admit that I might end up putting in a few parts where she gains a _highschool crush_ on the two simply to fit in with Canon a bit more. But no extremely perverted thoughts from the 11 year old!**

 **Anyways, as you might have seen over the past couple chapters, I've been straying from both Moka and Tsukune a bit. That's gonna be fixed in the next chapter. Alex is still the "main character" of this story, but I'm not gonna just push the other two from the second main pairing off to the side! So, next chapter includes the meeting with the three most _disturbing_ monsters in the anime!**

 **Until then, I'll go ahead and reply to the reviews I received last chapter!**

 **Anime PJ:**

Fair enough. I guess for me, I just like Kurumu the most out of the girls… To quote an abridged Vampire to an extent (and guessing your response):

"PJ, can you guess what my three favorite things about Kurumu are? First is her personality, Second is her character as a whole in the anime… Can you guess the third?"

 _"The big titties?"_

" _~Clap~_ Nailed it!"

 _~Ehem~_ , that aside, I can definitely agree that the last chapter was different. I honestly didn't expect it to completely derail from Canon for a time. It just kinda happened after I realized that Alex wouldn't be stuck under the mind control for long after going through a similar experience, so that kinda made a lot of what happened in the Canon impossible to achieve, and as a result, I ended up going off with what I believed would most likely happen.

Thanks for commenting on that, I wasn't entirely sure if that would work as a valid way, but it was the best that I could come up with at the time. And in case you couldn't tell from this chapter, not only were you right about it going extremely fast, but at the same time, I've focused a bit more on the "reasoning" for the quick escalation. Not sure if it works, but it's an explanation that I thought of.

Don't worry, your nitpicking is well understood, and hopefully I gave a good reason in this chapter. Cause honestly, after you pointed it out, I realized you were right, and that I'd essentially dug myself into a hole since the best I could do in this situation was delete that part, and then re-write the scene. Hence part of the reason that I put in a "reason" the relationship is moving extremely fast besides the obvious "It's their personalities".

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the last!

 **Spartan120:**

Cool! Honestly, it's still one of my own favorites as well, hence the reason that I put it in. It's nice to know that I caused a reaction like that from you as well, since as far as I'm able to tell from reviews, the most people do is laugh a little, or maybe just read through parts without any real reaction. I only know if people _do_ react to parts if they tell me so in their reviews. So thanks!

Also, don't worry, this story _will_ continue. And I'm gonna do my best not to pull a "Hoo-dini". XD

 **Otaku-Nation666:**

Great to know, and thanks! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

 **Umbra Venator:**

Well, here's another. And as you can see, their relationship is already progressing!

 **That's about it for this chapter guys! Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read it, and I'm hoping to see all you guys in the next chapter as well!**


End file.
